Right Under Your Nose
by BTRFanBoy
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been friends for ages, but something happens to the blonde that makes him see Logan in a different light/ KOGAN /
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so let's give this fan fic thing a go. I obviously don't own BTR, and this is all made up. So leave your reviews and shizzle. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

The boys removed their headphones and stared at their music producer hopelessly awaiting a compliment that they knew was never going to come.  
>"Print it!" screamed the producer! The boys looked at each other, not wanting to believe the positive tone in his voice. Seconds later they began to cheer as they filed out of the recording booth door.<p>

"Gustavo, you really liked that?" questioned the tallest of the boy band members.

"Well James. After spending the last year with you, I've come to the conclusion that you dogs aren't completely terrible."

"I suppose that's the best we'll get out of him." mumbled the blonde to a shorter brunette boy on his left.

"And that is Big Time Rush's second album ready for it's release next Monday."

"And we're ready for the launch party on Friday!"

"And we all know what party's mean." The four boys looked at each other, each knowing what the others were thinking. Girls. The boys then began to day dream thinking about their ideal party situations.

"So how'd the last song on the...what are the guys still doing here?" asked Kelly Wainwright as she entered into the mixing studio. "Are they okay?" she gestured to the four boys who were standing gaping into nothingness all with their mouths open. Gustavo had returned to sliding controls and pressing buttons minutes before and lifted his head to glance at the boys.

"Oh, they mentioned something about the launch party, then I lost interest." he then directed his attention back to his work. Kelly walked over to the singing teens and clapped her hands. The boys blinked in unison and seemed to snap out of their trance.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with your teacher and she's said that if you don't finish your projects by Wednesday there'll be no launch party."

"What?" screamed the boys in harmony. Kelly nodded and the four boys pushed past her and left the studio.

* * *

><p>"Come on Logan, help us!" pleaded the helmet wearing latino. Logan shook his head.<p>

"No Carlos, I spent weeks on mine and as usual you guys leave it to the last minute and expect me to bail you out. But not this time." Logan stormed out of the apartment in anger leaving a very shocked Latino behind. Logan reached the elevators and impatiently kept prodding the 'down' button. Logan was so angry. There were times he didn't understand his friends at all. He swore they just used him for his smarts. What is taking this elevator so long?

Every school project was the same, back in Minnesota, when Logan first started school he didn't know anyone. He was quickly branded with the 'geek' status and didn't have any friends. That was until Kendall Knight and his two best friends approached him one day in the cafeteria.

"Hey, you look like you can use some friends." the blonde hockey player suggested. Logan avoided looking up from his lunch tray. "Something wrong?" Logan couldn't avoid it any longer, he built up all his strength and looked up at the three boys. He knew what was coming, it had been the same at his old school, boys would come up to him, pretending to be nice and wanting to be friends, but really they just wanted to beat the shit out of the school's nerd. He had finally lost faith in people's good intentions. Logan gave a forced shake of the head to the leader of the group. "Will it be alright if we sit with you?" he asked. Logan gestured for them to sit down and the boys followed Kendall's lead.

"Do you actually speak?" James asked. It was clear to Logan what kind of person James was, the pretty boy. Girls lining up to date him left, right and centre, but James would only use them for one thing, sex. Logan nodded at his reply, then realised he wasn't actually proving anything so opened his mouth and let out a small croak that sounded like a 'yes'.

"My name's Carlos, this is James and this is..."

"Kendall, I know. We have phys ed together. You were the hockey captain, you chose that Jenny girl over me." Logan sadly pointed out.

"Don't take offence buddy, Kendall's horrible to his team mates, always knocking them against the boards to show what he's got."

"That's Kendall, always has to be the centre of attention when it comes it hockey. He probably did you a favour by not picking you." sympathised Carlos. Logan had a hard time trying to find a smile at that attempt at reinsuring him.

"And besides, I didn't know how good a player you were until yesterday. Not everyone can tackle James and avoid Carlos one after another." smiled the blonde. They chatted for the rest of lunch and Logan actually enjoyed himself. But he tried not to get his hopes up, because this was exactly how it had happened before.  
>A week past, and every lunch, Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan sat with each other, talking about hockey and trying to get to know Logan better.<p>

"So how come you moved to Minnesota?" Kendall asked Logan Friday lunch time.

"My mum's a real estate agent and she found there's more houses to sell here then where we used to live."

"Do you like it here?"

"It's okay, I didn't really have anything to miss back where I used to live, so it doesn't really affect me."

"Did you not have any friends?" asked a concerned Carlos, but Logan just shook his head. The three hockey players looked at each other with a look of disappointment. The bell rang and Logan jumped out of his seat.

"I've got to get to calculus. I'll see you later." and Logan left before the boys could even say goodbye.  
>Logan reached his locker and twirled the dial. 22. 08. 22. He released the catch and the door swung open. He retrieved his calculus book and slammed the locker shut. He jumped as he noticed the large tall boy standing who had been concealed by the open locker. Logan avoided eye contact with the boy and hastily tried to retreat. However the boy reached out one of his logs that would, on a normal person, have been an arm.<p>

"Where'd you think you're going nerd?" Logan attempted to escape again. "Hey, I asked you a question." Logan gulped.

"C-c-calculus." the stocked boy laughed.

"I don't think so." The large boy pulled back his fist and propelled it towards the smaller boys stomach where it came in contact with Logan's organs causing him to keel over. Logan dropped to the floor, gasping for oxygen. The bully then raised his right leg about to kick the injured nerd when he was suddenly pushed into the lockers behind him. Logan had closed his eyes in an attempt to make the future impact seem less painful, but when that sheer force didn't come, he carefully opened his eyes to see what was going on. For a second, Logan wasn't sure whether what he was seeing was real or an hallucination from the lack of oxygen accessing his brain. The bully was on the floor and three boys were surrounding him, kicking and punching. When the figures came into focus, Logan recognised them as Kendall, Carlos and James. Kendall directed his attention at the innocent and quickly bent down to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

"Yeah." coughed Logan trying to get to his feet. Kendall put an arm around him and helped him stand up straight, taking half of Logan's weight. "Why did you help me?"

"Wow, he must have knocked a lot of oxygen out of you. You're our friend Logan, we're not going to let anyone beat you up." he smiled. Logan paused for a moment, trying to locate the sarcasm and lie that was surely hidden within Kendall's face. But Logan was forced to accept that there wasn't any, and perhaps these people, he had met only a week ago, were actually his friends.

Ding. The door to the elevator slowly opened and Logan stepped into the lobby. The slow movement of the elevator had given Logan time to calm down and think about how he had met his best friends. Whenever Logan felt his friends just used him, he thought back to that day, add that to everything they've been through since and there was no way he was just being used for his intelligence. Logan scanned the lobby and saw Kendall sat on one of the sofas bending over the small coffee table. Any rage Logan had had before, magically disappeared as soon as his eyes laid their vision on the taller blonde member of the band. Logan strolled up to the other boy, and was surprised to see Kendall was studying! He slumped down into the sofa opposite Kendall and waited for the boy to look up. It took a couple of minutes for Kendall to register Logan's presence.

"Logan. When did you get here?" he asked curiously.

"About five minutes ago," he smiled. "It's funny how studying can take you completely out of a situation sometimes isn't it? That's why I enjoy it so much. No matter how hard life gets, I know I can disappear into a book or project." Kendall smiled at him, he had never really understood why Logan liked to study so much, but now he kind of had an insight into the way the brunette's mind worked. "You don't know how happy it makes me seeing you actually do your project."

"Yeah? How come?"

"Well, normally you're like Carlos and James and leave it to the last minute and ask me to do most of it. That's exactly what happened with Carlos a couple of minutes ago. I was so angry."

"It's not fair of us to do that to you Logan. Besides, I really wanna go to the launch party. And I'm actually kind of enjoying this." at those last words, Logan stood up.

"Then I won't distract you any longer." and he began to walk off back to the elevators. He stopped when he was out of Kendall's sight and looked at the back of his head. "Hey, Kendall?" he called. Kendall swivelled around and looked at the boy smiling back at him. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being my friend." Kendall smiled back and watched as Logan walked over to the elevators, pressed the button and, once the metallic silver doors opened, disappeared from his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Couldn't ask for better reviews, so thanks guys. I'll try and update as often as I can. I tend to write on the train, and I'm on a train 6 times a week. Hope you guys like this chapter too. I don't really want to (Big Time) rush into things, so I hope that this isn't too boring. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Kendall yawned and stretched his arms above his head. He had been working for hours. He gazed out the window and saw darkness, he hadn't even become aware that the sun had set. That's when he checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was past midnight. He gazed down at his masterpiece. A whole A2 sized poster full of information about the heart and it's structure and functions. Kendall had wrote so much information that he needed to glue extra pieces of paper to the edges. He couldn't be more proud. This was the first time he had completed a project like this, one his own. He beamed silently at it until his realisation of just how tired he actually was hit him. He stood up, yawned and delicately picked up his piece of art and carried it to the lift back to his apartment, 2J.

Wednesday finally arrived and Kendall awoke to the sound of his alarm. He peered over to the, now empty, bed to his left. When the guys first moved to LA they had drawn straws for who would be sharing a room with who. And to Kendall's relief, it had been Logan who had picked the straw indicating he would be sharing with him. Kendall couldn't be more thrilled, as much as he liked James and Carlos, none of them were really considered the cleanest of people. Kendall wasn't surprised that Logan's bed was vacant, it was the same every morning. Up at six. Shower at five past. Breakfast at six fifteen. Then go over the material they were going to cover in today's lessons. Kendall's morning routine couldn't be more different. Up at seven thirty. Shower at quarter to. Eat breakfast at quarter past 8. Then left, with the other boys, for school at quarter to nine. Kendall placed his hands behind his head and lay there staring at his ceiling allowing his mind to drift away.

* * *

><p>"Right, gather round." the gym teacher's voice was loud and very masculine for the women. She was sporting an very unfashionable matching track suit. A sparkling silver whistle hung around her neck from a tattered piece of string that resembled a very worn out shoelace that had been tired together a number of times due to fraying. "Today, we're going to be doing some hockey. Knight. Smith. Captains, pick your teams."<br>The two boys she had named stepped forward and stood facing the pack of teenage misfits that awaited to be allocated teams. The boys flipped and coin and Kendall Knight chose correcting allowing him to make the first choice. The two boys immediately chose their friends until they were left with two people. Kendall eyed up the two hopefuls. To his left, Jenny Tinkler, the accident prone, highly risky blonde girl that had once caused Kendall to be rushed to the hospital for fifteen stitches. He swore he would never go near her again, as his life depended on it. To his right, the new boy, short, brunette, his hair was perfectly groomed. This was the first time Kendall had laid eyes on the boy and his first impression wasn't great. Kendall assumed that this boy was a straight A nerd. He obviously wasn't good at hockey. And Kendall wanted to win, as soon as hockey was mentioned, he always had to win. And as much as he knew Jenny was likely to cause accidents, he was hoping, no, begging, she would inflict pain on the opposite team rather than his own.

"Jenny." she smiled and tripped as she began walking over to her team. She fell to the floor and slowly lifted her head to look at the blonde captain, wishing he wasn't already regretting his choice.

"Great, looks like we're left with the new kid." Matthew Smith wasn't a nice guy. He didn't care about people's feelings, all that mattered to him was, well, him. Logan hesitantly made his way over to him and listened from the outside of their group chat.  
>Logan had been at this school for 40 minutes and he was already an outsider. Logan listened to the plan, and knew that this Matt Smith boy had never played a game of hockey in his life. His whole positioning and gameplay was all wrong. But Logan wasn't in the mood to try and convince him otherwise. Besides, who would listen to him? He's just the new guy. "You just stay out of the way." Matt barked this order at Logan and he held his hands up in surrender.<br>A few seconds later the teacher blew her whistle indicating that the game had begun. Kendall was immediately at the puck, racing towards the goal. Matt barked commands and two of his team mates raced up to try and stop the charging blonde. Logan wasn't surprised that they missed Kendall and smacked into each other. That's not how you tackle someone. Kendall kept charging. Matt then rushed towards Kendall and stuck his stick between his legs causing the blonde to fall over.

"Smith. Showers. Now! I'll see you at the end of the lesson." the teacher was furious. She ran up to Kendall to check if he was alright. Kendall tried to stand up but winced as he placed some weight on his right ankle. "You can't play anymore."  
>"I can! I'll just go in goal." the teacher was hesitant at first, but she had dealt with Kendall Knight before and knew how stubborn he could be. If she forcefully removed him from the game we would just keep limping on and joining in until he ended up hurt worse. She reluctantly agreed and he swapped places with James. The whistle was heard and the game resumed.<p>

Five minutes into the game, Kendall's team had already scored three times. And Logan had done nothing to prevent it. This time James was charging straight towards him, and he decided to do something about it. He ran full pelt towards James and at the very last moment span out of the way, placing the stick perfectly in front of the puck and bringing it with him. The teacher stared at him, mouth open. The move was beautiful. It took James a couple of seconds to realise what had happened and that he no longer had the puck. By the time he turned around to do something about it, Logan was already half way towards their goal and a dazed Carlos was lying on the floor. Now Logan just had to get past Kendall. James knew it was impossible. Logan swung his stick back and used all his might to cause the puck to head straight towards the net.

Peeeeeeeeeeeep!

The whistle blew when the puck was mere meters away from the goal.

"Excellent, really good guys, but we've already over run and you're gonna be late for your next lessons. Let's get going." Logan couldn't believe his luck, he was about to beat this, obviously amazing hockey player but his time ran out. He sighed and headed to the locker room to get ready for his next lesson.

It was finally lunch time and Logan saw that as only one thing. He was half way through the day but his day was no where close to being any better. During his lessons he didn't feel so much like an outsider. Even if no one actually wanted to sit with him, they were made to by the teacher. However, at lunch, this all changed. It was a social nightmare. Logan received his lunch tray and slowly wandered through the crowded tables carefully analysing until, to his relief, found an empty table, far away in the corner.

"You know my mum's going to be pissed if I fail bio." Kendall instructed as he placed a bowl of jello onto his tray.

"Please, your mum has nothing against how much shit I'm gonna have to take from mine when she realises I'm failing." replied James.

"Well, then maybe you and Carlos should stop messing about playing paper hockey and distracting me."

"We don't force you to play."

"You know how much I love hockey, how am I supposed to refuse?" the guys laughed to each other as they turned to face the sea of teenage faces, deciding where there was space for them to eat. Their eyes finally fell on the table in the corner with one inhabitant.

"Hey, isn't that that new kid who almost scored against you in hockey earlier?" asked Carlos. Kendall's smile dropped instantly.

"Hey. He was not going to score against me. He's a nerd. Besides I'm not the one who got tackled by him and pushed to the floor." defended Kendall.

"Admit it Kendall, the kids good." Kendall opened his mouth to deny it, but when he realised he couldn't, he closed it without another word. "We could use a guy like him on the team." The three boys made their way over to the shy individual.

Hey, you look like you can use some friends." Logan didn't look up from his tray. Kendall looked at James and he shrugged. "Something wrong?" Kendall asked. Seconds later the s,all brunette lofted his head and looked at the blonde. Kendall could see the fear in his eyes and suddenly realised that this boy actually needed some friends. Logan seemed to force a shake of his head. "Will it be alright if we sit with you?" he asked. Logan raised his hand and gestured for them to sit down.

"Do you actually speak?" James asked. Logan nodded in response and James caught a glimpse of Carlos smiling at Kendall out of the corner of his eye. Logan managed to let out a very quiet 'yes' and James smiled at the boy's response.

"My name's Carlos, this is James and this is..."

"Kendall, I know. We have phys ed together. You were the hockey captain, you chose that Jenny girl over me." the disappointed tone of his voice couldn't have been mistaken.

"Don't take offence buddy, Kendall's horrible to his team mates, always knocking them against the boards to show what he's got."

"That's Kendall, always has to be the centre of attention when it comes it hockey. He probably did you a favour by not picking you." Carlos attempted to reinsure the shy boy.

"And besides, I didn't know how good a player you were until yesterday. Not everyone can tackle James and avoid Carlos one after another." smiled the blonde. At that point Kendall saw something in Logan's eye, like some of his sadness seemed to disappear. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"I watch hockey all the time, and I read a lot of books about technique. I haven't really played a proper match before."

"Could have fooled me. Sorry mate, didn't actually catch your name."

"It's Logan."

The week seemed to fly by, James, Carlos and Kendall ate lunch with Logan all week, but Logan still seemed shy and afraid of the boys.

So how come you moved to Minnesota?" Kendall asked Logan Friday lunch time. Logan filled them in with the reason he moved and how he hadn't enjoyed where he used to live. Kendall could have almost cried when Logan informed him that he hadn't had any friends before. How could someone go through their life without a group of friends? As soon as the bell rang, Logan sprang out of his seat and the three boys managed to catch his departing words as he ran off.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" asked Carlos when the boy was clearly out of earshot.

"Carlos! Nothing is wrong with him. He's just new to everything. His mum uprooted him and he's placed in a new environment and he's obviously scared. You can see it in his eyes."

"Whoa dude! Can't say I've ever stated into his eyes." snorted James. "Okay, but why is he still a little, I dunno, scared of us?" This was what Kendall was thinking too. He stood up and the other boys followed suit. They left the cafeteria and headed towards their lockers when they head yelling.

Where'd you think you're going nerd?" When the boys rounded the corner they noticed Ryan Fighter, the irony in his name, the school's bully. And he was talking to Logan. The boys were too far away to hear Logan stutter a response. They heard Ryan laugh and the next thing they knew he had punched Logan in the stomach causing him to buckle over and fell to the floor. And before they knew what they were doing the three hockey players were running towards Ryan and tackled him to the floor and began punching and kicking him. Kendall broke away from the fight and scurried over to the injured Logan.

"Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

"Yeah." Logan coughed back while attempting to get to his feet. Kendall automatically placed his arm around the boy helping him up. "Why did you help me?" Kendall couldn't help it, he let out a small laugh.

"Wow, he must have knocked a lot of oxygen out of you. You're our friend Logan, we're not going to let anyone beat you up." he smiled. Kendall could tell that Logan was assessing Kendall's words to see if they had some hidden meaning within them. Kendall felt relieved when he saw Logan muster up a small smile as all his tension was released.

* * *

><p>Smack. A pillow landed directly on the blonde's face.<p>

"Kendall, I though you were up ages ago. We gotta get to school." Logan threw another pillow at Kendall who was still lying in bed, and must have drifted off while thinking about how he and Logan had become friends. Logan turned around to leave the room whem kendall quickly began to talk.

"Hey, Logan?" Logan stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at his blonde friend. "Sorry." Logan looked confused.

"What for?"

"For not getting to you sooner, when Ryan hit you." Logan smiled and left the room. Kendall quickly scurried to get ready and snatched up his project before joining the other boys in the kitchen.

School began like normal. The boys sat at the back; Logan in the corner, followed by Kendall, then Carlos and James sat on the end. The teacher was giving instructions on how today's lesson was going to unfold.

"So we'll take it in turns to come up and present our projects to the class. Logan would you like to go first?" she asked. Logan stood up and walked to the front of the class and began relaying information he had gathered for his project. Despite not showing any distraction, he could see Carlos, James and Kendall all talking constantly while he was.

"Hey, Kendall." whispered Carlos. Kendall looked at him. "Can me and James put our names on your project please?" Kendall looked at both of them and saw them clasp their hands together in a hope that praying will convince the non-religious boy. Kendall really didn't want to, he had worked really hard on this project, all on his own as well. And he felt it was going to be the first time he got an A all by himself. But on the other hand. He looked at the scraps of paper that sat in front of James and Carlos, a few words were scribbled roughly on them. He knew that if they presented that as their project they would fail and they wouldn't be allowed to the launch party. He couldn't do that. He had to help them out. He reluctantly sighed and handed a pen to Carlos who scribbled his name at the bottom of Kendall's poster. James copied seconds later, when the pen was passed to him.

He hasn't surely. Logan's mind was going a thousand miles a second. He was still reciting his project but wondering what the boys at the back were doing. He wouldn't. That's when he saw Kendall hand Carlos a pen. Logan frowned as he finished his last sentence. He them proceeded to sit down next to the boy who had just disappointed him. Kendall was called up to present his project and James and Carlos followed. Kendall looked at Logan, seeing the disappointment and mouthed the word 'sorry'. Logan looked down at his desk and paid no attention to the boys presentation.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think Logan's reaction is a fair one? Or do you think he's over reacting? After all it was Kendall's project, not his...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow! Two updates in one day! Impressed :) So this chapter has a bit of drama and finally gets on with the purpose of this story. Hopefully I didn't rush things. Let me know what you think :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"Come on Logan, don't be mad." Kendall followed Logan through the front door of their apartment.

"I'm not mad Kendall...just...disappointed." He went to the fridge and gazed through the glass door looking for what he wanted. When he had made his decision he swung open the door and extracted a small carton of apple juice. He felt Kendall's eyes burning holes in the back of his head but he refused to look around at him. As he continued to talk he poured himself a glass of juice. "It wasn't my project, so I have no right to be angry at you. I'm angry at James and Carlos for never doing their work, and the fact that we bail them out all the time means they think they can get away with it."

"And I agree with you Logan. But you heard what Kelly said, if we didn't do our projects we wouldn't get to go to the launch party. And they worked just as hard as we did on the second album, so it's only fair they go if we go." Logan didn't reply, but picked up his glass and headed to his bedroom. "Oh come on Logan. Logan! Logie?" Kendall gave up when he heard the door of his room close.

Damn Kendall and his green eyes. If Logan had looked directly into them he knew that he wouldn't have been able to stay mad at Kendall. But then Kendall brought out his secret weapon. Logie. Logan couldn't resist Kendall when he used that name for him. It was like this switch that as soon as it was on, he was putty in Kendall's hands; free to do what ever he wanted. Logan didn't like being that vulnerable. He had developed a lot as a person since he had met the hockey players. He wasn't going to go back to being that wimpy nerd that he was back in Minnesota.

Kendall slumped down onto the orange sofa and pulled out his phone from his tight fitting jeans. He composed a message reading 'We all passed our projects, so are we on for the launch party?' and sent it to Kelly. He tossed it aside and reached for his MacBook that was lying on the table in front of him. He lifted the lid and did his routine of checking Facebook. Four notifications. He checked them, all likes of various status' and photos. He scanned the right hand side seeing it was number of people's birthdays. He did the usual of writing on each of their walls wishing them a good day. Then he scrolled through the news feed but nothing caught his attention. He closed the tab and accessed the scuttle-bug website and punched in his login details just as his phone vibrated on the orange material next to him. He read the screen and the reply was the single word 'yes'. He smiled to himself and then directed his attention back to the computer screen. He quickly read through the timeline, replying to a couple of people and then he checked his replies. Kendall was used to seeing lots of fans trying to get a reply from him, but today when he checked there was one message that stood out to him, it was on the top of the time, one and he noticed the little icon next to it. Reposted 100+ times. Kendall had to read the message a couple of times before it sank in.

'Just read the best Kogan fan fiction ever KendallKnight LoganH'. There was a link in the message. Kendall had never heard the word Kogan before and was completely oblivious to what it could possibly mean. Therefore he wasn't hesitant before clicking it. Once the page opened, he was greeted by a bright white background with thousands of tiny black words littering the page. He began to read.

It started off tame, with the boys finishing a game of hockey, and once they got into the changing room Kendall and Logan were the last two getting changed. Logan was stood with his top off staring in the mirror. He then noticed Kendall in the reflection. The blonde boy walked up to Logan as he turned around and he kissed him.

What? He kissed him? That can't be right, Kendall thought, they must have meant kicked. He wished people would proof read before posting things. He read on.

They broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, Logan getting lost in Kendall's emerald green eyes. Kendall ran his hands over Logan's bare chest. It was wet and shiny from sweat. The two boys continued to look at each other before they both moved in for another kiss.

"Hey big brother!" Kendall almost jumped out of his skin and managed to catch his laptop before it fell on the floor. "What you reading?"

"Nothing." he snapped and slammed the lid to the MacBook closed. Katie eyed him up suspiciously. She may have only been 11, but she was so much smarter than her brother and could read him like a book. She decided not to pry, as she knew how fun it was to tease it out of him until he exploded.

"How'd the project go?" she asked.

"Got an A!" he beamed back at her.

"I knew you could do it." she disappeared into the bathroom and Kendall opened his laptop again, closing the web page and deleting his history from his browser. He didn't want anyone to find out what he just read. He quickly snatched up his laptop and hurried to his room before his little sister could return to interrogate him. He paused before he opened the door and knocked quietly.

"Come in." Kendall peered around the door and Logan was looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you knocking to come into your own room?"

"Yeah, I er..."

"Kendall, I said I wasn't mad." That wasn't why Kendall had knocked. But he used it as the reason why. He slowly edged into his room and sat on his bed. Logan returned to reading his book. Kendall stared at Logan and as soon as Logan noticed, Kendall would look somewhere else pretending he hadn't been staring. Logan shrugged it off to nothing of importance.

That night, Kendall lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get the thought of that story he had read out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see those big brown eyes staring back at him. He immediately snapped his eyes back open. Why had that story affected him so much? After all it wasn't true. He didn't have those feelings for Logan. Logan was his best friend. He turned over to his side and stared at the sleeping boy in question. So why could he not stop thinking about how soft his lips would be against his. How firm his body would feel underneath his. He rummaged around on the floor and picked up his phone. He swiped the bar at the bottom unlocking it and went straight for the scuttle-bug app and found the link to take him to that story again. He found where he had left off and continued to read.

The second kiss had much more passion in it than the first. Logan ran his hands through Kendall's dirty blonde locks while Kendall's hands slowly worked their way past Logan's waistline and grabbed Logan's ass. He squeezed it and felt Logan moan into his mouth. The two boys had never had a more intimate kiss. They broke apart again, looked at each and began to laugh. Logan nodded his head towards the showers and both boys ran towards them hand in hand leaving a trail of their clothes as they went.

Kendall felt a slight pressure in his underwear and realised he was getting turned on by the thought of him being intimate with Logan. This was getting too weird for him. He locked his phone and tossed and turned until he felt more comfortable. He closed his eyes and wished sleep would come. About twenty minutes later, but what seemed like hours to Kendall, his erection was still trying to break free from its confines in need for release. That's when Kendall gave in and slowly ran his hand down his body and under the waistband of his underwear. He took hold of his member and slowly began to pump. He let out a silent moan as it began to relieve him of all his confusing thoughts. Kendall found himself speeding up in his pace, and no matter how hard he tried, he kept thinking of Logan. He thought back to that time he was dating Jo, and he thought about running his hand up her top and feeling her breasts. He then thought about squeezing her ass, and the moan that Logan would release as he squeezed and ran his hand over his bulge in his pants. No. He was thinking about Jo, not Logan. How he would slide his hand down Jo's pants and clutch thumb Logan's dick through his underwear. That was enough for him, it pushed him over the edge and he felt warm liquid covering his hand and soiling his underwear. He quickly turned his head and to his relief, the sleeping brunette remained quiet. He slowly climbed out of bed and removed his boxers; he used them to wipe his now flaccid dick and cleaned up. He opened his drawer and pulled out a fresh pair and replaced the ones he had just previously removed. He climbed back into bed and the smaller boy next to him stirred.

"You okay Kendall?" He asked sleepily. Kendall could feel his face going bright red.

"Er, yeah, just needed to get a glass of water." He lied. Logan sighed and rolled back over and was asleep again in seconds. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief before copying the other boy's actions and soon falling into the land of slumber.

* * *

><p>Kendall rolled over and the sunlight was so bright is pierced through his eyelids. He begrudgingly opened his eyes and squinted through the light to the clock on the wall. Twelve thirty. Kendall groaned and looked over to the empty bed next to him. Did last night really happen? Did he really toss himself off to the thought of touching Logan? He shrugged it off, of course it didn't. He just had a really weird ass dream. He climbed out of bed and headed towards the door when he noticed the soiled pair boxers lying on the floor. His eyes widened. He looked down and sure enough he was wearing the clean pair he thought he dreamt he put on. Then his face turned bright red. If they were sat just in the middle of the floor then it was obvious Logan had seen them too.<p>

He slowly opened the door and exited into the lounge where there was not a soul to be seen. He rushed to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and the yellow liquid rushed from his body relieving the pressure on his bladder. He shook it dry and washed his hands. He then opened the door and Logan was standing in the kitchen over the hob.

"Er..Logan." Kendall made a pathetic attempt at covering up.

"Morning buddy, want some breakfast? Well I suppose it's technically lunch now." He winked at Kendall.

"Er, no I'm good thanks." And Kendall hurried back to his room.

Why was he so embarrassed to have Logan see him in his boxers? He had lived with the boy for well over a year now, and it was more than common for the two to run into each other half naked on bathroom trips or in the mornings. But today felt different, like he was ashamed of allowing Logan to see him like this. He quickly threw some clothes on and sunk back to his bed.

The day seemed to drag by. Kendall had avoided Logan and the other band members all day. He sat down by the pool reading a hockey magazine when they sat down next to him. He immediately got up and walked off into the lobby. The boys looked at each other confused.

"Why's he acting like that?" James asked Logan. He shrugged back at the boy before Carlos jumped into the pool covering them in water from his splash. When the boys eventually returned to their apartment a couple of hours later, Kendall was sat on the sofa and upon registering their presence, got up and retreated to his bedroom.

Mrs. Knight made them all dinner as usual, but Kendall didn't leave his bedroom.

"Honey? Are you okay?" she called from one side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry." He replied. She didn't want to pester her son any more, she had faith that if he needed to talk, he would come to her. She returned to the dinner table.

"Is he okay Mom?" Katie asked.

"He just says he's not hungry." And began to tuck into her dinner.

It was 11 o'clock when Logan finally braved retreating to his room for bed. He slowly opened the room and was engulfed into pure darkness. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed the lump on Kendall's bed and assumed he must be fast asleep. He edged closer to towards the beds.

Kendall's eyes were wide open, and he was listening intently to the intruder to his personal space. He lay as still as he could, and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his blanket get pulled up to his shoulders. His heart racing a thousand beats a minute.

A couple of seconds later, Kendall heard the springs of Logan's mattress squeak as the material wielded under his weight. There was a few moments of rustling and movement as the small boy fought to get comfortable and then silence. Kendall smiled and soon fell asleep.

Kendall opened his eyes and it was still dark. He really needed to pee. He threw his blanket off of him and hurried to the bathroom. He had never needed the toilet this badly before. Once he had relieved himself, he returned to his bedroom making as little noise as possible. He was just about to climb into bed when he heard Logan stir.

"Kendall?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, no." he sat up and looked at the teenage boy towering over him. "I just had a pretty bad dream." Kendall thought to himself and then slowly sat down on the edge of Logan's bed, trying to avoid actually coming into contact with the other boy.

"That's the beauty of dreams, as soon as you're awake, they can't hurt you." Kendall's voice broke halfway through the sentence.

"Feel free to say no, but can you sleep in my bed tonight? It really freaked me out and every time I close my eyes, I can see it again."

"Er... I don't know Logan."

"At least until I fall asleep?" There was no mistaking the fear in Logan's voice. Kendall couldn't refuse when the boy sounded like that.

"Scoot over then." Logan did as he was told and Kendall threw the blanket over himself before resting his head on the pillow next to Logan. Logan was laying on his right side staring at Kendall who was lying on his back. Kendall's heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was trying to escape. It would be amazing if Logan couldn't hear it. "Stop that."

"What?"

"Staring at me."

"I'm not!" lied Logan. Kendall turned over to his left side and the boys were now face-to-face, mere inches from each other. Kendall could feel Logan's warm breath on his face. Before Kendall could do anything to stop it, his instincts had taken over and he raised his hand and stoked Logan's hair. Almost instantly the space between them was shortened and the boys became one as their lips touched each other.

Kendall sat up, gasping for breath. He quickly surveyed his room, it was now light and he was on his own bed and the other bed was empty. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted to kiss Logan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was Friday, the day of the party. But Kendall wasn't feeling in the party mood. All he wanted to do was corner Logan and place his lips against his and passionately kiss him. But he knew that that was never going to happen. Logan definitely didn't feel the same. He had dated Camille and he was thinking of getting back together with her. Hell, Kendall wasn't even sure what he was feeling, all he knew was that if he didn't, then he wouldn't be able to get over the idea of it. He wasn't gay surely. He thought he loved Jo. He was heart broken when she had moved to New Zealand. He had really liked her. So what changed to make him suddenly get all flustered around Logan? Kendall showered and got dressed in his black skinny jeans, red t-shirt and red plaid shirt. He finished the ensemble with a pair of his favourite Vans. He walked into the kitchen to meet up with his friends.

"So what's the plan?" James asked once Kendall arrived.

"Gustavo's asked us to go into the studio early as we're performing tonight."

"How early is early?" Carlos asked. But his question was answered for him by the sound of a car horn.

"Now?" Logan nodded and led the way out of their apartment. They all piled into the car that had been sent for them and enjoyed the trip to Rocque Records. Once they arrived at the studio Gustavo didn't bother greeting the boys but barked a hundred orders at once to them.

"Harmonies to warm up. Then into the dance studio to practice dancing until you've got that mistake free. Then get on the stage and practice until it's perfect. Then when I say it's perfect, and only I know what is perfect, I'll consider giving you hockey heads a break." he pointed to the open door and the boys groaned and stomped into the room.

Hours later the boys collapsed onto the floor of the dance floor.

"Gustavo, come on. We've been rehearsing for hours."

"Let us get ready for the party." pleaded James. Gustavo looked the boys up and down and hesitated before giving his answer.

"Okay dogs. Go and get cleaned up." the boys staggered to their feet and filed out of the dance studio to get ready. They were so excited, they had worked so hard on their new album and almost came close to losing it but everything managed to work out and it was finally going to be released. Months and months of sleepless nights and endless studio time finally all seemed worth it. It didn't take the boys long to get ready and they were soon stood in the hall, where the party was going to take place, dressed in their smartest, yet coolest outfits. Kendall glanced over at Logan, he was wearing smart, black skinny jeans and a beautiful blue shirt that really complimented his brown eyes. And to top it of, he wore a black waistcoat. Kendall had never seen the boy look more handsome. And that's when Kendall became very aware of his own outfit and felt it didn't do him justice compared to Logan. He was only wearing skinny jeans and his favourite plaid shirt and topped it off with his favourite beanie. He quickly retreated back to the room they had got dressed in.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood looking in the mirror for over five minutes. He tore off his beanie and ruffled up his hair. He then stripped off his plaid shirt and stood admiring his body. That was something he had always been proud of. He had a nice body. Then his mind drifted to the thought of Logan running his hands over his pecs and down his abdomen. He shook his head and snapped out of his daydream. He was aware that the images had caused a semi in his pants again. He tried to focus all his thoughts on his grandmother naked, and soon enough the semi beast retreated to its confines. Kendall went over to his duffle bag and rummaged in it until he retracted a black shirt. His mum had forced him to pack it as she knew how important this night was and that Kendall was more than likely going to wear plaid. He slung the shirt over his shoulders and slid his arms through the armholes. He then turned around to face the mirror and smiled. It was surprising how just a change of shirt can take him from the image of scruffy boy to a rather handsome young man. But something was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it and that's when he heard the door open and Logan stepped through into his vision.<p>

"Oh this is where you disappeared to. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine. I just felt like I needed to change." Kendall avoided looking at the brunette boy.

"You look nice. It's nice to see you out if plaid every now and then." the boys always joked that Kendall wore too much plaid and they were always surprised that his wardrobe didn't consist entirely of the shirts.

"And I could say the same about you and sweater vests." Logan let out a chuckle.

"Here." Logan walked up behind Kendall and slung a white piece of material around his neck. He then had to forcefully turn Kendall around so they were stood face to face. Logan then began to adjust the lengths of the material before beginning to tie the tie. He then stepped back and admired the boy. He nodded and walked back out of the room. Kendall stood frozen on the spot. Breathless. He looked down at the beautifully tied tie and ran his fingers along the length. When he snapped out of his trance he smiled and went to find the other band members.

The party was in full swing and Gustavo had called the boys onto the stage. It was now time for their performance of their new single that was featured on their new album. Kendall had never felt nervous about performing before, so why did he have that butterfly feeling in his stomach today? The music began to play and all four of them immediately got lost in the performance. Now it was time for Kendall's verse.

"I used to think that love,  
>Was something fools made up,<br>Cos all I knew was heart break,  
>I couldn't help myself,<br>Let this heart go through hell,  
>There's only so much a heart can take."<p>

His heart was pounding so fast during that verse and his palms became really sweaty that he fumbled with his microphone several times. He was relieved when the song ended and everyone began to cheer loudly. The boys were quickly ushered off the stage by Gustavo, who began to make a speech about how hard he had worked and how he was proud of the album. He didn't even mention Big Time Rush.

The band disappeared into the bathroom and Carlos magicked up a small brown bag with a glass bottle in it. He removed the bottle to reveal that it was a bottle of vodka.

"Hey, it's our party too!" he insisted when Logan eyes him up suspiciously. Carlos twisted the lid removing it and placed it to his lips before taking a swig. Carlos retched at the taste. He passed the bottle to James who copied the Latino's action. The bottle was then passed to Kendall who eyed the small brunette boy. He could tell what Logan was thinking, he was begging Kendall not to do it. As soon as Kendall placed the bottle to his lips, Logan looked disappointed and left the bathroom. The boys shrugged, not surprised at the smart boy's choice. They continued to pass the bottle around for another ten minutes or so.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel it. I don't want anymore." Carlos stumbled and vacated the bathroom. James took one final swig, thrusting the bottle into Kendall's hand and followed Carlos. Kendall looked at the bottle, it was only half empty. He placed the opening of the bottle to his lips and began to gulp down the alcoholic liquid. He never really retched at the taste, he could drink it like water. Once he had depleted the bottle of all it's contents, he placed the bottle back in the brown bag and slung it out if the open window.

* * *

><p>"Dad was really pleased when I landed the TV show." Camille was beaming with joy as she was talking to Logan. He couldn't help but beam back at her. It had been ages since Camille had landed a job and he was really pleased for her. "I finally got to listen to your album today. Three days before its released. What kind of perk is that? Even in ex girlfriend terms that's bad." Logan chuckled.<p>

"Gustavo has been super strict since Hawk stole the album. We weren't even allowed to listen to it outside Rocque Records." that's when Logan caught the sight of Kendall come back into the room and stumble. Camille had continued to talk but Logan wasn't paying any attention. He was disappointed again in his best friend. But he didn't want him to get into trouble. There would be no telling what Gustavo would do if he found out Kendall had been drinking. Gustavo was always lecturing them about band members being caught by the paparazzi during drunken nights out.

"My auntie told me that their dog died last night." Logan laughed, not paying attention to Camille, the blonde was his main and only focus.

"That's so funny Camille. Excuse me." and he slunk off towards the blonde. Kendall had collapsed on a nearby sofa and hung his head back. Logan approached the drunk and he didn't stir. "Kendall?" nothing. Logan sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee. This finally got a reaction out of the boy, he turned his head and looked at Logan. "How much did you drink?"

"Oh, just...a lot!" Logan sighed.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Logan wasn't really expecting an answer. He was addressing himself more than the intoxicated teen. "Come on, we need to get you home."

"But the party hasn't finished yet!" Kendall slurred back.

"Do you know how mad Gustavo's going to be if he finds you like this." Kendall didn't seem to care. "Come on." Logan go to his feet and grabbed the blonde's arms and tried to heave him up. Kendall wasn't helping in the slightest. Logan managed to get him up halfway before he lost all his strength causing Kendall to fall back onto the sofa with Logan falling on top of him. The two broke into contagious laughter and they both looked at each other. And before Kendall knew what he was doing, the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions and he was closing the gap between his and Logan's faces until he suddenly felt their lips press together. Even through all the alcohol, Kendall could feel the spark that ignited when the two boys became one. Then reality seemed to fall back into place hard. Kendall pulled away, eyes wide.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" he muttered to himself over and over. He pushed Logan to the floor and staggered out of sight, faster than a Logan had ever seen him move. Logan just stayed stunned on the floor, running his fingers over his lips as he tried to understand what just happened.

"What's going on with Kendall and Logan?" Camille had cornered James and Carlos.

"Nothing. Why?" they responded in unison.

"Well Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of Logan during your performance earlier. And I was just talking to Logan and he didn't really seem to be listening to me and then he just ran off." the boys shrugged at her.

"I think you're reading into things a bit too much Camille."

"We all know that you love the drama." Camille wasn't sure whether to be insulted or complimented. She settled for a neutral point and went off to find the Jennifers to enjoy the rest of the party.


	5. Chapter 5

_So this chapter isn't as long as the others but I hope it's still as good as the others. The reviews you guys have been giving are great. Thanks so much! Means the world. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Kendall was gasping for air. What had he just done? How could he have been so stupid to actually have let it happen. He walked down the corridor and stopped. He felt sick. He retched and vomit projected itself from his mouth all over the floor. He carried on walking. He had to get outside. The fresh air would clear his head a bit better.

Logan had finally flashed back to reality. He was sat on the floor next to the sofa and people were dancing all around him. He staggered to his feet and scanned the room for the drunken boy. He was no where to be seen. He then laid eyes on Carlos and James and pushed past people to get to them.

"Have you seen Kendall?" he asked worryingly.

"Not since we left him in the bathroom." James shouted over the roar of the music. He carried on dancing with some random girl he had met at the party. Logan grabbed his wrist along with Carlos' and dragged them to somewhere a bit quieter.

"Logan? What's going in?" they protested.

"Kendall's drunk, he must have finished that bottle of vodka. And now he's ran off somewhere. We need to find him." James and Carlos stared at him, confused at why Logan was being so overprotective. "Just try and find him." he pleaded as he ran off down the corridor in search for the blonde hockey player. Carlos and James looked at each other, shrugged and then split up to help Logan search for Kendall.

Kendall was sat on the grass covered in mud. He had tripped over the kerb and landed in a puddle of mud and had just rolled over to grass and sat down. He was a mess. He kept racking his brain. How could he have been so stupid. He was having this desires to kiss Logan, but he never thought he'd actually succumb to them. And now that he had, there was no way he was going to be able to face the genius again. What was going to happen to the band? James and Carlos were going to hate him. And so would his mum and Katie, for having to make them move back to Minnesota. All because he had kissed Logan.

"KENDALL?" he heard someone shouting his name but didn't shout back. "KENDALL, WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice was coming nearer. And sure enough, James ran around the corner, he breathed a sigh of relief as he caught a glimpse of Kendall. He drew his phone from his pocket and quickly sent a text to Carlos and Logan saying he had found him. "Kendall? What happened?" the blonde remained silent. James placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Kendall shook his head and suddenly burst into tears. James was a little taken back by the sudden turn in events. He placed his arm around the crying boy and Kendall leant into him soaking his t-shirt in his salty tears. James didn't know what to do, he had never seen Kendall cry before, he had always thought the boy was so strong and nothing could cause him to break down. He slowly rubbed Kendall's back until the tears started to stop. "Kendall, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I fucked up, James. Fucked up big time!"

"Why? What happened? Logan came to find us asking if we had see you. He looked really worried."

"I can't see him James. I can't be near him."

"Did he do something to you?" Kendall shook his head. "Then what?" but Kendall's lips returned to being shut tight. At that moment both Carlos and Logan came running around the corner, looking relieved to see James comforting their friend.

"There you are. Thank God!" panted Logan. Kendall couldn't look at him. "Are you okay?" Kendall got up and started to walk away. Carlos and Logan both looked at James with a confused look on their faces. James shook his head and ran after Kendall.

"What happened?" Carlos asked Logan. Logan couldn't tell Carlos the truth. For Kendall's sake. At least until he and Kendall had talked about what had happened.

"I don't know. I was talking to Camille. I saw Kendall stumble and knew he had drank too much and when I started to go over to him, he saw me and ran."

"So you didn't do anything to him?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head. Well it was true, he hadn't done anything to Kendall, it was Kendall who had kissed him. Carlos kicked the grass and swore loudly before turning back to head to the party. Logan stood frozen to the spot. His mind swimming with thoughts and feelings, none of which he could decipher into names. He slowly began to follow the latino back to Rocque Records.

* * *

><p>James quietly opened the door to 2J and scanned the living room for any signs of life. When he saw that it was clear, he guided Kendall into the apartment with his arm around the drunken boy's shoulder. Kendall began to head towards his bedroom when James redirected him towards his own room.<p>

"I think it's best if you sleep in my room tonight buddy. At least until you and Logan talk and we can figure out what happened." Kendall didn't protest. He allowed James to guide him to his and Carlos' joint room and he collapsed down on James' bed. James left the room and soon returned with a bucket and a towel. "You know. Just in case." Kendall didn't reply. "Come on, you need to get out of those jeans." Kendall groaned but didn't move. "Kendall!" Nothing. "For fucks sake Kendall, you don't make things easy." He groaned again. James flipped the drunken teen over and then began fumbling at Kendall's waistline for the button to his jeans. He finally managed to unclasp it then began to remove Kendall's Vans. He then grasped the bottom of Kendall's jeans and tugged until he detached them from Kendall's legs. He then began to loosen the tie around Kendall's neck and unbuttoned his shirt. Once he was just in his boxers, James yanked the cover out from under the drunk and turned him into the recovery position, just I case he was sick and threw the cover back over him. He sighed and left the room to wait in the lounge for the other two to get back from the party.

James wasn't waiting long for Carlos and Logan. James had only just completed a single level on his favourite computer game when the door to the apartment swung open revealing two teenage boys.

"Is he okay?" Carlos was the first to speak.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's passed out of my bed. I thought it would be best that he sleep in our room Carlos until we can discover what actually happened between him and Logan." James glared at Logan with a hateful look in his eye. Logan didn't mistake the look.

"I didn't do anything?" He was raising his voice. Carlos and James both shushed him. "What…what did he say to you?"

"Not a lot. When I first found him he just burst into tears. After a while he seemed to calm down and I managed to get him to talk. He was just saying that he had fucked up. And that he couldn't see you Logan. He couldn't even be near you. What really happened between you two?" He asked, there was now a very serious tone in his voice, one that was very rare for James to use.

"N-n-nothing." Logan stared at his feet avoiding the interrogating gazes from his friends.

"Come on Logan, that's bullshit! We've been friends for years. We know when you're lying." Logan kept his head down and walked out of the living room and hesitated as he got to his bedroom door. He placed his hand out for the doorknob, but stopped. His hand then retreated and he continued along the corridor until he was standing outside James and Carlos' room. He slowly opened the door and could just make out the massive lump on James' bed to be the boy that, only a couple of hours ago, had kissed him. He crept in and perched himself carefully on the edge of the bed next to Kendall.

"Oh, Kendall." He whispered as he lifted his hand and began to stroke the blonde's locks. "Why did you do it?" Kendall began to stir and groaned. Logan quickly removed his hand and placed it back in his lap along with the other.

"Logie?" grunted the drunk. Logan began to shush him.

"It's okay Kendall."

"No, no it's not." Kendall began to sob. Logan replaced his hand on Kendall's head and resumed stroking. "Please, don't. This isn't helping."

"Helping what?"

"How I feel about you."

"What do you mean?" and before Kendall could answer, Carlos opened the door and jumped as he saw Logan sat next to Kendall.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Carlos was attempting to whisper but it came out more as a shout. "You heard what James said, it's best that you leave him alone until this is all sorted." Logan felt so frustrated, he was about to find out why Kendall had kissed him, but the Latino's expert timing had interrupted them before he could find out. Logan got up and pushed passed Carlos as he headed to his room. He slumped down on his bed, turned his back on James and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come so that he could wake up and find out that this had all been a horrible dream.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'll just let you read on ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

Logan hadn't slept at all that night. The matter wasn't helped by James' snoring. But Logan couldn't get the events of the last 12 hours out of his head. What was Kendall thinking when he had kissed him? He wasn't gay surely? He had been with Jo for ages. And was heartbroken when she had moved away. So why did he do it? Why? Logan couldn't lie in bed any longer, so he crawled out of bed, crept across the room and out into the hallway. He reached the kitchen and began to cook himself some eggs. He glanced at the wall clock, six thirty. This was too early to be up on a Saturday, even for Logan. He turned off the hob, scattered the scrambled egg onto his plate and garnished it with two slices of bread and went to sit down at the breakfast bar.

He finally became aware that he hadn't eaten any of his breakfast when he felt the presence of Mrs. Knight as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Logan." He nodded in acknowledgement. "How was the party last night."

"It was…eventful."

"I heard James and Kendall come back before you two. Is everything okay?" Logan nodded, knowing he was lying to her. He shoveled a forkful of the eggs into his mouth and fought back the urge to spit them out when he registered they were stone cold. Mrs. Knight studied the boy and showed a look of concern on her face. She sighed and finished pouring herself a cup of coffee. "You know it's all going to be okay." She smiled and returned to her bedroom. Logan wondered what she knew. How could she know? It only happened yesterday. He stood up, pressed the pedal to the bin and scooped his cold breakfast into the bag. He then placed his plate into the sink and walked to his room. James was still asleep, which didn't surprise Logan. He scooped up his towel and stripped out of his clothes to nothing but his boxers.

When he went back to the kitchen Kendall was now sitting in the seat Logan had been sitting on. His head was in his hands and he was wearing sunglasses. He looked up at Logan as he walked past. He lost the coordination and seemed to flail about.

"L-L-Logan." Logan gave him a half-assed smile and continued to the bathroom. Kendall's heart was racing; he had never seen something so beautiful before. It had always been so delicate, and he had broken it already.

"How are you feeling this morning?" James asked as he sat down next to the hanging teen.

"My head is killing me." He grunted in response.

"Well you did drink half a bottle of vodka to yourself." Chuckled Carlos. "How are things with…" he nudged his head in the direction of the bathroom in which Logan was still inhabiting.

"I haven't spoken to him." At that moment the bathroom door clicked open and steam rolled out into the cold kitchen. Logan stepped out in nothing but a towel and the three boys stared at him in silence. Logan felt their stares and hurried to his bedroom to avoid their constant glares.

"How can he act like that and not admit he did something wrong?"

"He didn't." The words left Kendall's mouth before he could stop them. Both Carlos and James looked at Kendall.

"Then what happened?" Kendall shook his head.

"It's not Logan's fault. Don't be so hard on him. He didn't do anything." And with those words, Kendall stood up and left the two boys alone. He reached the cupboard and pulled out a towel. He then scurried to the bathroom, past the boys again before they could question him again.

Kendall peeled off his clothes and stepped into the warm downfall of water. He let the water run all over his body and it felt like the water washed away all the issues he was facing.

The sound of knock on the door echoed throughout the entire apartment. James and Carlos had vacated the living room when Logan had returned dressed in his usual attire. Jeans, shirt and sweater vest. There was another knock on the door. Logan walked towards the door and before he got there it opened.

"Oh good, you're home." Camille stormed into the living room.

"Camille. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you." Logan stared at her slightly confused.

"About…?"

"Last night. You. Kendall. You. Me."

"Okay, you've completely lost me."

"Oh come on Logan, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Isn't it obvious? Kendall likes you."

"Of course he does, we're friends."

"You really are clueless. I thought the fact that he kissed you would have given it away to you."

"You. You saw?"

"Well you were talking to me and then when Kendall came into the room you seemed to disconnect from our conversation and then you ran off to him. You tried to help him up. You fell on top of him and he kissed you. I then also saw how you sat on the floor, running your fingers over your lips for about five minutes." Logan was speechless; he had been completely oblivious to whether anyone had witnessed the kiss. He now realized how obvious it was. They were in the middle of the room when it happened. Camille was just staring at him again. "Logan?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you like him?"

"What? N-n-no. No. He didn't mean anything about it anyway. He was drunk and he's obviously still upset about Jo." Camille laughed to herself.

"Yeah, of course it is Logan." She said sarcastically. "The way he looked at you during your performance was obviously because your brunette short hair reminds him so much of Jo. Now I'm going to ask you again. Do you like him." Logan was lost, he didn't know how to feel and he managed to shake his head. "Good." As soon as the word left Camille's lips, Logan found them joint to his own. He took his hands and ran them through Camille's long brown hair. Logan was so caught up in the surprise of the kiss that he didn't hear the bathroom door slam, and a crying blonde storm through the room. Logan broke apart from the kiss.

"Camille. Stop." She looked confused a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if this is right? We broke up for a reason. And now you're just throwing yourself back at me?"

"I-I-I…"

"I think it's best if you just go." Camille stared into Logan's brown eyes, tears beginning to well up in her own. "Just, give me some time to think." He placed his lips to her forehead before ushering her towards the front door. When he closed the door, he slunk down and sat on the floor. Why was this all happening to him? Camille can't be right about Kendall. Could she? They had been friends for years, so why had Kendall now decided to show an interest in him? And if it was true, then what was his relationship with Jo all about? And what did he, Logan, feel? He had never really considered having feelings for Kendall. He was close with the blonde, but did he really think he could love Kendall in that way? He had never thought of a boy in a sexual way before, but the kiss he shared with Kendall. Something sparked when their lips touched. Something that he didn't feel when Camille kissed him. He needed some fresh air. He staggered to his feet. His legs felt like jelly. He opened the door and made his way down to the pool.

* * *

><p>Kendall grabbed a piece of paper, and through this tear filled eyes began to scribble. He was writing for about fifteen minutes before he looked down at what he had written. He couldn't bring himself to reread what he had just written. So he folded the paper in half, scribbled the word 'Logan' on the outside and placed it on said person's bed. He then wiped his eyes on his shirt, as a feeble attempt of stopping the tears from falling and pulled on his favourite beanie and left his room.<p>

He grabbed his keys to the car Gustavo had bought the boys and left the apartment, eventually slamming the door to the car. He started the car and sped off away from the Palm Woods. Kendall drove for an hour. He had left the city and was now travelling through a wooded area. The road was windy, thin and consisted of a lot of blind bends. Eventually Kendall turned off the main road and began to scale a road etched into the side of a hill. Once he reached the top he shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. The view was beautiful. The boys had discovered this place the day Logan first received his drivers license. The whole city below him was displayed like a painting. So small and so far away that it didn't look real. Kendall hopped onto the hood of the car and leant back against the windshield. This place was truly beautiful. He had never been here with anyone besides the band. He didn't feel like anyone was good enough for this amazing view. Not even Jo.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Logan returned to an empty apartment. He immediately withdrew to his room and noticed the letter with his name on it as soon as he opened the door. He picked it up automatically recognizing the handwriting. He unfolded the paper and began to read.<p>

'Logan,

I know this is a cop out way of doing it, but I need to tell you everything. I would apologise about the kiss, but that wouldn't be fair on myself, because as much as it pains me to say it, I wanted it to happen. I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't. And that it was just because I'm missing Jo. But that's not true. I don't know what happened to suddenly make me see you in a different light, but the last couple of days I couldn't get you out of my mind. You're all I've been thinking about. And then when I finally kissed you at the party, my head exploded, finally telling me how I felt. And I really like you Logan. Not just as a friend, but more. I can't deal with seeing you at the moment. And that's why I had to write this letter. You deserve to know why I've been acting like this. And today, when I saw you and Camille kissing in the living room, I couldn't take it and I had to get away. I'm sorry.

Yours

Kendall'

Logan had to reread the letter a couple of times for it to sink it. Camille had been right. Kendall did like him. This changed everything. He sat down on his bed, unsure on what to do next. He eventually pulled out his phone and began to send a text.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set behind the LA city skyline; Kendall was still sitting on the hood of his car. He hadn't moved for a couple of hours. He felt that if he didn't move, then he wouldn't feel any pain. It wasn't until the sun was no longer visible that Kendall's pocket began to vibrate. He reluctantly reached into his pocket, knowing whom the text message would be from and knowing that it was going to be the news he didn't want to hear. He was corrected.<p>

'I don't know if I feel the same. Come home so we can talk about it.'

Tears began to stream down his face again. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to talk to Logan. He knew that Logan was just going to say that he needed to get over his feelings for him. That it wasn't right, that it would affect the band. He began to shiver. Black clouds had formed over the city and it was getting cold quickly. He threw himself back into his car just as the rain began to hammer down on his car. He started up the car and switched on his lights. He could no longer see the city lights through the heavy rain, and had to turn his wipers on full speed. He turned his car around and began to descend from the hill. He turned back onto the main road and began to tackle the windy roads once more. The rain continued to hammer down. Kendall leant forward trying to see through the tears in his eyes and the rain thundering down around him.

And that's when it happened. He turned round one of the blind corners and was greeted with a deer standing in the middle of the road. He swerved onto the other side of the road, luckily avoiding it. He slammed on his brakes but water had coated the road and was preventing his tyres from gripping to the road surface. That's when the headlights from the car heading towards him appeared from behind the bend. Kendall quickly turned the wheel to attempt to return to his side of the road, but the back end of the car span around causing him to drift sideways towards the oncoming car. The car heading towards him slammed on its brakes, but it was going too fast for it to stop and collided with the side of Kendall's car. Kendall's car began to flip over multiple times as it headed closer towards the edge of the road. It didn't stop. Seconds later the car was rolling down the side of the bank into a ditch where it finally came to a stop. The other car had collided with a tree. There was silence once more. Rain continued to fall and the deer that had caused the accident lazily hopped into the overgrow and disappeared from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kind of wanted to hold of on writing this, just to torture you guys. But I couldn't resist any longer. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

The wheel of the upside down car slowly completed its last rotation. Broken glass lay scattered around the car. The blonde boy inside the car remained still, broken.

It took thirty minutes for another car to come twisting around the bend, before noticing the scene of the accident. The car quickly came to a stop and both the drivers side and passenger doors opened. Horror was painted across the faces of both adults.

"Quick, call an ambulance." Roared the man as he quickly ran over to the edge of the road looking down into the ditch at the up turned car. The women quickly fumbled into her handbag and clumsily pulled out a phone and punched in three numbers. She held the phone to her ear waiting for the call to connect. The man had slid down the side of the bank and was hesitantly approaching the upside down car.

"Hello, I need an ambulance. There's been a terrible accident. We're on route 2…there are two cars involved. One has collided with a tree and the other is upside down in a ditch. Come quick please!" she begged. She disconnected the call and quickly ran over to the other car. She wrenched open the door and the man inside was moving slowly. She unbuckled the seat belt and helped him out of the car, guiding him over towards the car she had just got out of. "Are you okay?" The man could only manage a nod. She then directed her attention to her husband.

Once the man had reached the car, he had begun assessing the situation. He had to work quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly turned it to camera mode and turned the flash on, acting as a makeshift torch. He shone the light into the car and the light flooded over the unconscious body sat in the front seat. He tried to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge. The glass had shattered but the majority of it was still in place. He broke away the remains and put his top half of the body into the car. He placed his index and middle fingers against the boy's neck, and luckily could feel a faint pulse. He then reached over and unclasped his seatbelt releasing the boy from the seat. Carefully, trying to protect his neck, he helped maneuver the lifeless body out from the car. Once he was free from the confines of the car, he called for his wife.

"Honey. Quick. Help!" he screamed. She appeared at the top of the hill and she slid down the small hill to her husband's side. "He's still alive. Just. We need to get him up there for when the ambulance comes!" He was barking orders at his wife; she flinched, as she had never heard her husband speak to her like this before. She grabbed the poor boy's feet and helped her husband carry him to the edge of the bank. After sliding down a couple of times, they finally managed to get him onto the road, just as blue lights began to flash, signaling the approach of help.

The ambulance didn't even come to a complete stop before paramedics were jumping out of the van to rush to the injured. They immediately checked for a pulse, forced the boy's eyelids open checking the dilation of his pupil.

"Hello. Can you hear me?" one of the paramedics called. He didn't reply. "Stay with us." The paramedic then began to strap a mask onto the broken boy's face. The boy was placed on a stretcher and then loaded into the back of an ambulance. Police finally arrived at the scene and began questioning the husband and wife who had saved the boy. The other man insisted he was fine, but the paramedics forced him into the other ambulance, informing him that a proper check up was in order.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos and James were sprawled out on the orange sofa as Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen baking snicker doodles with her daughter, Katie. The boys chuckled as the guy on TV attempted to perform a prank on his girlfriend just to see it backfire. The program cut out and was replaced with a presenter's voice.<p>

"We interrupt this scheduled broadcast to bring you some breaking news. " The boys groaned. "A two car accident has been reported on Route 2." The TV then began to show aerial pictures of Route 2. The first picture was of a car wrapped around a tree. Then the pictures moved onto the car that lay upside down in the ditch. The boys fell silent, mouths gapping open. "Two unidentified males have been injured in this accident, as one driver collided with a tree and the other car landing upside down in the ditch."

"I-i-i-isn't that o-o-o-our car?" Carlos spluttered. Logan and James didn't reply but kept their eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Both drivers have been rushed to hospital, where they will be identified and relevant people will be contacted. It is still unknown what caused the accident but police…" The phone began to ring. All three boys directed their attention to the phone sitting on the hook. Mrs. Knight and Katie hadn't been paying attention to the news broadcast as they were baking.

"I'll get it shall I?" There was an annoyed tone in her voice. All three boys rushed up to her as she answered the phone. Wishing that their speculations weren't true. "Hello….yes, this is she." Her voice immediately lost it's perky tone. "He's where? I-i-is he okay? T-t-thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can." She couldn't fight back the tears in her eyes. This confirmed it for the boys. Their eyes began to tear up too.

"Who was that?" Katie asked.

"Katie, get your coat." If the boys hadn't seen Mrs. Knight's mouth move, they would have been convinced that the voice didn't belong to her.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"KATIE! GET YOUR COAT." She bellowed. Katie dropped the wooden spoon she was holding and walked off to her room. Mrs. Knight avoided looking at the other boys.

"Is..is it…Kendall?" Logan asked. She began to cry as she slowly nodded her head. Katie soon returned with her coat looking really confused at why everyone looked like someone had just died.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain in the car." Mrs. Knight rushed out of the apartment with the other three hockey players and Katie close on her tail.

* * *

><p>The rain had never reached the main part of LA, and the drive to the hospital should have been a quick one. But for the passengers in the car it felt like it had lasted for days. Katie was finally informed of what had happened and had burst into tears. Eventually, when they had arrived at the hospital they all ran to the reception desk.<p>

"Kendall Knight. I need to see my baby. Where is he?" Mrs. Knight was practically screaming at the receptionist. She hammered away at her keyboard quickly before acknowledging the hysteric women in front of her.

"He's in surgery at the moment. If you'd like to take a seat in the waiting room…"

"NO I WILL NOT TAKE A SEAT. MY SON HAS JUST BEEN IN A CAR CRASH! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!"

"Maam, I'm going to need to ask you to calm down. Or I'll have to call security." James walked up to Mrs. Knight and put his arm around her. And that's where she broke down into tears. James guided her over to the seats in the waiting room and they all sat in silence, with the occasional sob heard, from whom it came from, was hard to tell.

After what felt like a week of waiting, a female doctor with long brown hair stood in front of the family. She was sporting a spotless white coat.

"Mrs. Knight?" she asked as the mother stood up. "We've managed to stabilize him, but his body had begun to shut down, and unfortunately he's in a coma. He got to us just in time. If he had been any later then…" she didn't need to finish that sentence.

"A coma? But, he's going to be okay?" the doctor didn't answer right away.

"I have every faith that your son will wake up from his coma. But you need to understand that he lost a lot of blood. His skull was fractured from the collision. And he has broken his right arm. As I have said, his body had begun to shut down in the hope of preserving his brain. This is a safety measure that the body has. Unfortunately, as they were server wounds, there's no telling how long he'll be in the coma for."

"Can we see him?" asked Carlos. The doctor nodded and led them to the room Kendall was being kept in. Mrs. Knight quickly rushed to his side and grabbed the boy's hand. He looked so broken. A tube had been placed down his throat to help his breathing. His head was heavily wrapped in bandages and his arm was set in a cast. He could easily have been dead. There was no movement at all. His mother began to sob; she pulled Katie close to her, embracing her, never wanting to let her go. Tears were streaming from her eyes. There was a knock at the door and a police officer was standing in the doorframe.

"Mrs. Knight? I was wondering if I could have a quick word?" She wiped her tears away on her sleeve and nodded as she followed the man in uniform out of the room. James went over to Katie and picked her up, she clung around his neck and James could feel her tears sprinkling his neck.

"Let's go get you something to drink." He whispered to her. She nodded in understanding and James carried her out of the room. Carlos went to follow before he noticed Logan frozen to the spot.

"You coming?" He asked and all Logan could do was shake his head. Carlos placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "He's going to make it through this." And he left following James. Logan edged closer to the broken boy in the bed. He pulled a chair up to the bedside and took Kendall's hand. He began to stoke it with his thumb.

"Oh my God Kendall. This is bad. You have to wake up. Wake up!" Logan shouted at the boy. But there was no response. Logan shook his head, he had read a number of medical books and he knew that that never worked. Movies and TV soaps always had that cheesy storyline. And he always used to scoff when someone declared his or her love to a coma person and that person would magically wake up. But he didn't care. If he could wake Kendall up so he looked less broken then he would try anything. "This is all my fault. You never would have been there if I didn't make you feel like this. I can't lose you Kendall. We can't lose you. You're our leader. We need you!" The blonde still didn't stir. That's when Logan lost all his strength, and couldn't fight back the tears anymore. He placed his head next to Kendall's and began to sob uncontrollably.

He heard the door creak open and lifted his heavy head. Mrs. Knight was standing at the door. She held her arms out in front of her and Logan's feet automatically carried him to her, like she was a magnet and he was made of metal. She closed her arms around him and began to rub his back.

"I heard what you said Logan. This isn't your fault. It was just a freak unfortunate reaction." Logan shook his head.

"I upset him. He wouldn't have been where he was if I didn't upset him." Mrs. Knight shushed him and lifted his head so he was forced to look at her.

"Sweetie, I know how much you care about him, and he cares about you too. You could never do anything to truly upset him." Just as Logan's tears had began to stopped, they started again as soon as Kendall's mom finished what she was saying. "He'll be okay. This is Kendall we're talking about. He's a fighter." Logan sniffed and forced a smile.

"He's the strongest person I know." Mrs. Knight smiled and placed a kiss to the crying boy's forehead and then went and sat down in the seat that Logan had recently vacated.

* * *

><p>Two days passed and there was no improvement to Kendall's condition. Mrs. Knight and Logan hadn't left Kendall's side since they first arrived. Katie was forced to go home that night with James and Carlos by her mom. After half an hour of protest she was finally defeated. They returned the next day to find Mrs. Knight asleep on the sofa in Kendall's room and Logan asleep with his head resting on Kendall's bed. They woke Logan up and tried to convince him that he should go back to the apartment for a couple of hours. He had refused and sat glued to his seat.<p>

James and Carlos walked into the room to see Logan asleep in the chair next to Kendall's bed. Carlos went over to the genius and gently woke him.

"Logan. Logan?" he called until he began to stir.

"Kendall?" Carlos smiled back at the confused boy.

"No buddy. It's me. Why don't you go home for a couple of hours? Get some sleep in your bed." Logan shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving until he wakes up."

"No offence Logan, but you stink! You haven't showered for two days." Logan could feel his nostrils burn as he caught the odd sniff of himself. He sighed and stood up. He was just about to walk out of the room when James' phone began to ring. He got it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Logan and Carlos didn't need to have the phone against their ears to hear Gustavo shouting down the phone at them.

"Where the hell are you?" James, Carlos and Logan looked at each other wide eyed. They hadn't told Gustavo what had happened to Kendall. And today was the day their album was released.

"Fuck! We didn't tell Gustavo." Whispered James as he covered up the bottom of his phone to prevent Gustavo from hearing them. "What do we do?" Logan and Carlos both shrugged.

"Well we need to tell him. This is pretty serious." James nodded.

"Ah, me non comprend-y what you are saying." James had put on a fake French accent and then hung up the phone.

"He's going to be pissed!" Carlos warned. James shrugged and couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you do that? We need to tell him."

"I don't give a shit about our album right now. In case you've missed something, our best friend is lying in a bed struggling for his life. I think this has higher priorities than some stupid album." Carlos and Logan both gasped. They had never heard James talk badly about his dream of becoming a pop star. But he was right. Kendall was the most important thing in the world right now.

"Now, Logan. Go back to the Palm Woods, shower, sleep a little and avoid Gustavo at all costs."

"Er, I've changed my mind."

"No you haven't. If Kendall wakes up, you'll be the first person to know." Assured Carlos while pushing Logan out the door. Logan tried to force the door back open but Carlos was too strong for him. He eventually gave up and made his way outside the hospital.

The sun was bright in the sky. Logan flagged down a taxi and jumped in.

"The Palm Woods please." The taxi driver nodded and apparently caught a whiff of Logan's odor as he rolled his window down and drove off. They were speeding along route 210 when signposts for route 2 appeared. "Er, can you detour up route 2 a second please?" The taxi driver nodded but Logan could see the confused look he had in his rear view mirror. The taxi swung off of the highway and began moving along route 2. Logan didn't need to guess where it had all happened. As they approached the crash site signs were placed up warning other drivers. "Can you just stop here please?" The driver slowed down and Logan got out of the taxi. He walked over to the driver's window and handed him a twenty. "Just keep the engine running?" The driver nodded and pulled out a paper and began to read it. Logan stepped towards the edge of the bank, each step taking ten times the amount of energy it should have. He peered down into the ditch and saw the car still lying there, wheels up, broken glass surrounding it. He looked away. It was a lot more painful the he thought it would have been. Everyone kept telling Logan it would be okay, that Kendall would come out of this. But Logan was more realistic. He had read case studies of people in far less dramatic accidents not coming out of their comas. Logan wasn't going to believe Kendall was going to be okay until Kendall opened his eyes, looked deep into his own and told him himself. What happens if Kendall never woke up? The last thing Logan had said to Kendall was that he didn't think he felt the same. That was true wasn't it? He didn't love Kendall the way Kendall loved him. Right? Then why did Logan refuse to leave Kendall's bedside? Why did Logan feel like his whole world had come crashing down when he first found out that Kendall had been in his accident. All he could think about was Kendall. He wasn't ready to never see those bright green eyes looking back at him again. He wasn't ready to not hear that boy laugh again. Or that goofy way he would imitate Spiderman. He wasn't ready to never feel that spark again when their lips touch. Or how they would tingle for hours afterwards. Or the way Logan's heart sped up when he touched the blonde boy. He wasn't ready to let Kendall go. He couldn't live without him in his life. And that's when it all seemed to fall into place. Logan did feel the same way. He did love Kendall. He hurried back to the taxi and got in. The taxi driver turned around and sped back in the direction they had just came.


	8. Chapter 8

_Your reviews have been amazing. To know that you are all enjoying the story is amazing! Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint. Without further ado, I present chapter 8!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>**  
>Logan threw himself into the shower and washed as quick as he could. He needed to get back to the hospital, back to Kendall's side. Every second he was away from Kendall's side pained him. He threw on some clean clothes and ran back down into the car park of the Palm Woods. He jumped in the taxi and ordered it to the hospital as quick as possible.<p>

He jumped out of the taxi, literally threw forty bucks at the driver and screamed, "Keep the change", as he ran into the hospital. He ignored the protests of various hospital workers telling him to stop running and he finally obeyed when he was standing outside the door to Kendall's room. His heart was beating so fast, and he was out of breath. He took a second to collect himself and then taking a deep breath turned the handle and walked into the room.

He screamed when Gustavo and Kelly encountered him. His eyes widened and he quickly scanned the room for James and Carlos who were huddled in the corner whispering to each other.

"Kelly. Gustavo. You made it!" Both just stared at him unimpressed. "How did you know where to find us?" he asked addressing the two new people. "HOW DID THEY KNOW WHERE TO FIND US?" he angrily whispered towards Carlos and James who just shrugged back at him.

"Kelly low jacked your phones. How could you dogs not think about telling us about what's happened to Kendall?" Gustavo was yelling at the top of his voice until Kelly placed her hand on his arm attempting to quiet him.

"You can't shout in here, it's a hospital."

"I can do what ever I want." And as Gustavo said that a nurse appeared behind Logan.

"Oi! No shouting. This is a hospital." Gustavo shook his head and pointed towards Kelly trying to shift the blame. The nurse shook her head and walked off.

"Seriously guys, we care about Kendall just as much as you do. To find out this way was a pretty big kick in the teeth." Logan looked down at his feet. "So how did it happen?" Kelly asked. Logan, James and Carlos all recited their side of the story and how they were still unsure what actually happened. Eventually Mrs. Knight and Katie returned from the cafeteria and Kendall's room was getting a big crowded.

"So what's happening about the album release?" asked Katie.

"Well it's still being shipped worldwide. And Kelly's just going to have to work her butt off to keep all this covered up and try and reschedule interviews and signings." Kelly looked at him with an 'Oh, I don't think so' kind of look. Another nurse poked her head around the corner and shook her head.

"All these people aren't good for Mr. Knight's recovery. I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave." Gustavo and Kelly nodded and left the room. The three conscious band members breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone a lot better then they thought it would. Mrs. knight placed a vase full of flowers on the table next to her son. There were black marks underneath her eyes, it was obvious she hadn't been sleeping well. She hadn't left the hospital since the night Kendall was admitted.

"Mrs. Knight, I think you should go home." she shook her head.

"No, no. I can't leave him."

"But, you haven't slept properly in days and..."

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM SO WILL YOU JUST DROP IT?" she snapped. The boys didn't say another thing for the next half hour.

It got to five o'clock and Carlos' stomach began to rumble.

"I'm gonna go get some food, anyone else coming?" he asked. The two other boys followed along with Katie. They walked along the corridor to the cafeteria. When they entered it was completely empty besides the ladies behind the food counter. They filled their trays and sat on a table in the middle of the room. They began to tuck into their food.

"Sorry about my mom." Katie broke the silence.

"It's fine. She's going through a lot." Carlos replied.

"It's just bringing back a lot of memories for her."

"Oh yeah? How so?" asked Logan.

* * *

><p>Kendall gazed out of the window staring as the snow fell from the dark black sky. His mother was sat on the sofa behind him reading a story to his little sister. Katie had only managed to listen to the first two pages before she was fast asleep. The house across the street from his hadn't taken down their Christmas lights and the lights illuminated the dancing snow flakes. It was truly beautiful.<p>

"Mommy, when's daddy getting home?" he asked. His mother was gently stroking his sisters hair, staring into the flickering flames of the fire.

"He left work about an hour ago. He'll be back as soon as he can. The roads are going to be dangerous tonight with the fresh snow fall." the ten year old boy climbed down from the window ledge and sat on the sofa with his mother. He snuggled up to her and closed his eyes. He was asleep in a couple of minutes. Mrs. Knight smiled to herself as both of her children slept peacefully.

About an hour later there was a knock at the front door causing the sleeping children to awake as their mother got up off of the sofa to answer the door. Kendall couldn't see who was at the door so he jumped off of the sofa and ran to check who was at the door. He was so confused when he saw his mother break down into tears and fall to her knees. Then Kendall noticed the police officer standing at the door. The officer began comforting the women.

"Do you have any other family you can call?" he asked once he had guided the women back to the sofas. She shook her head.

"It's just me and the kids." she sobbed. Kendall and Katie had both been pulled close to their mother, unaware of the terrible news that this man was about to deliver.

"I regretfully have to tell you that there's been an accident." Mrs. Knight was crying again. "Your husband was driving down route 71 when he encountered a patch of black ice. He lost control and..." he paused. "I'm so sorry." Mrs. Knight turned hysterical. He whole life had fallen apart.

"Mommy, what happened to daddy?" Katie asked, confused at what the stranger had just told them. Her mother pulled her close to her body and began to rock. Kendall couldn't believe what he had heard. He was only ten years old and only just understood the concept of death, there was no way his four year old sister was going to understand. He needed to be brave for his mother and sister.

* * *

><p>"I was only four when he died. So I didn't really know what was going on. But I never saw Kendall cry about him. He was so strong. Mom was so proud of him. And for Kendall to now be on the brink of death." tears began to form in Katie's eyes. James placed an arm around her.<p>

"It's okay. Like you said, he's strong. He's going to pull through." Logan could sense the emptiness in James' words. He knew James didn't one hundred percent believe them himself.

"We've been friends with Kendall for years. Why has he never told us this?"

"I guess he just thought that talking about it would make him feel weak." Logan had never felt more proud of Kendall, he had been through more pain in his seventeen years of life then a lot of people would in a lifetime. Logan was surprised the blonde was as strong as he was. All he wanted to do was hold Kendall and tell him that everything was okay. He needed Kendall to wake up. Soon.

They all eventually made their way back to Kendall's room, when they opened the door they saw Mrs. Knight sat in the chair next to Kendall clasping his hand, crying once again.

"Come on sweetie, wake up. Please. I can't lose you as well. Please wake up."

"Mom?" Katie walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Mrs. Knight kissed the top of Katie's head.

A week passed and Kendall still had no sign of waking up. The doctors had removed the tube from Kendall's mouth a couple of days ago, allowing the teen to breath on his own. The doctors finally insisted that Mrs. Knight went home as there was nothing she could do. She reluctantly agreed and spent a night at home where she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She returned the next day, looking well rested and a lot less agitated. James and Carlos would turn up every other day and spend a couple of hours reading hockey magazines to the unconscious boy. Logan, however, spent every waking moment with Kendall.

Another day passed and Logan had spent the evening reading Kendall an article he had found in one of his medical magazines.

"Dude, he's not going to be interested in those medical stories. You're just going to put him into a deeper coma." joked Carlos. Logan looked over and stared daggers at the Latino before continuing reading.

"Are you going to come home with us tonight? Or are you staying here again?" Logan continued to read. "I'll take that as you're staying. We'll see you tomorrow." the two boys left leaving Kendall and Logan alone. Logan finished reading the article and stared at the unconscious boy.

"Oh Kendall. You're really starting to scare me now. You've been gone for over a week. Everyone's acting like they're not scared, but we're all bricking it and dreading every moment thinking you're going to get worse. I can't begin to think how hard this must be on your mom." tears beginning to form in his eyes again. Logan hadn't gone a day without crying over the blonde. "Who am I kidding? Of course I know, Katie told us what happened to your dad. Why didn't you tell us?" Logan began stroking Kendall's hand. "You need to wake up now Kendall. You can't leave me, especially when the last thing I said to you was a lie." he paused for a couple of minutes. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I feel the same way about you. I felt the fireworks when you kissed me. I don't think I'd have the balls to say this if you weren't unconscious." Logan lifted Kendall's hand and kissed it. Logan rested his head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep holding Kendall's hand. A nurse peeked into the room to check on Kendall and saw the sleeping boy at his bedside. Instead of waking him up, she threw a blanket around him, smiled and left the room, switching the lights off as she left.


	9. Chapter 9

_Seriously guys, your reviews are amazing. I get the biggest smile on my face when I read them. And I'm always so excited to see an email saying I have a new review. It means a hell of a lot. I'm so glad you like it. The next couple of chapters might just be a bit like filler chapters as a lot of drama llamas have appeared lately. But there's more in store for the BTR boys. So let me know what you think of the story. I love reading your opinions. Enough stalling. Here's what you've all been waiting for :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

Logan felt fingers move through his hair. He kept his eyes shut, afraid that if he opened them he would wake up and the feeling would go away. The fingers continued to play with his hair. He was definitely awake, he was sure of it. He decided to go for it and slowly opened his eyes. He was staring down the bed, he raised his head to look over at the blonde.

"Hi sleepy head." croaked the familiar voice. Logan couldn't believe it. Kendall's bright green eyes were looking directly into his brown eyes, it felt like they were warming his soul.

"Kendall. You're awake." the blonde smiled at him.

"As smart as ever." Logan stood up and placed his lips against Kendall's. That familiar feeling of fireworks returned and for a minute they both got lost in the moment. Logan eventually broke the kiss and smiled back at the boy in the bed.

"You really need to brush your teeth." he joked. Kendall smiled. Logan then began to blush. "I just realised you probably don't know what's going on. Or why I just kissed you." Kendall shook his head.

"Even though I couldn't actually speak, I could pretty much hear everything everyone was saying. It was strange. Kind of like, I was watching from outside my body." Logan didn't care. He was just glad that the boy was awake again. Kendall scooted over in his bed and Logan perched down next to him, still holding the blonde's hand. There was a knock at the door and a nurse soon appeared.

"Oh god. You're awake." She seemed stunned by the turn of events. It was then that the two boys remembered where they were and how important it was that Kendall was finally awake. Logan jumped off of the bed releasing the other boy's hand. The nurse stuck her head back out of the door and began shouting. Kendall's doctor soon appeared and began performing numerous tests on Kendall. Logan took that time to telephone Mrs. Knight and text his fellow band members the good news.

The doctor was still performing tests when they arrived. Finally the doctor finished his check ups and left the room. Mrs. Knight immediately embraced the boy, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Oh Kendall, you had me so worried."

"I'm sorry mom." Kendall couldn't help welling up himself; he could hear the pain in his mother's voice. When they broke from the embrace, Kendall tried to hide the tears in his eyes. Logan was sure he was the only one who had actually noticed.

A few moments later, Mrs. Knight was summoned into the corridor to sort more paperwork and arrange procedures for Kendall's departure. The boys began to fill Kendall in on all the events the past week had dealt when there was a knock at the door. The four boys turned their heads and there, stood in the doorframe, was a man dressed in a dark leather jacket, smart black trousers and black dress shoes.

"Kendall Knight?" he spoke with a low husky voice. Kendall tried to talk but all he could do was muster a slow nod. "I'm inspector Kyle, I understand this is a very happy time for you and your family, seeing as you've made a full recovery. But I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the accident?" Again Kendall nodded. The inspector walked into the room and stared at the other boys.

"We'll wait outside." James, Carlos and Logan turned around and began to leave the room when Kendall reached his arm out and wrapped his fingers around Logan's wrist.

"Stay?" he whispered. Logan looked into those green eyes and couldn't resist. He smiled back and sat in the chair next to the bed. Kendall took hold of Logan's hand and their fingers folded together. The inspector took out his notepad and then eyed the two boys suspiciously. He then shook the feeling off and began to question the blonde.

"Now there's nothing to worry about Kendall. This is just a standard procedure to accidents. Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"Some of it, other parts are just blurs." The inspector nodded and scribbled down in his notepad.

"Can you tell me what you can remember?" Kendall looked at Logan for reassurance and the boy just smiled back at him. It seemed to give Kendall the strength to relive the terrible accident.

"It was raining, I was upset, I can't remember why. But I was on my way home, down route 2 when I turned around the bend and there was a deer or some animal in the middle of the road. I swerved to miss it, but a car came around the other bend and…" Kendall gave Logan's hand a squeeze, and the brunette returned the pressure. The inspector continued to scribble down in his pad before flipping it shut.

"Thank you Mr. Knight. I can assure you that this is the last you'll here of us. And on behalf of the L.A.P.D, we wish you a speedy full recovery." He smiled and headed to the door. He paused and turned around looking back at the two boys. "You two make a very cute couple." He flashed them one last smile as he disappeared from sight. Kendall looked at Logan and could see Logan blushing.

"Did you hear that? We make a cute couple." Kendall chuckled. "So does that mean we're…?" Kendall was interrupted as Logan got out of his seat and connected his lips with Kendall's once again.

"Let's just see how this goes. It's new for both of us." He went in for another kiss when they heard footsteps outside the door and jumped apart, separating from each other.

"What did he want?" Carlos asked as he came back into the room.

"Just to ask me if I remember anything from the accident." They continued to talk and joke about for a couple more minutes until Mrs. Knight returned.

"They want to keep you here one more night, but you're free to go first thing tomorrow morning. I'm going to go home and get your room ready for you, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow to take you home."

"I'll stay again tonight, keep you company?" asked Logan. Kendall tried to hide the enthusiasm in his smile from the others.

"Or I could stay Kendall? I know you must be sick of Logan. He hardly left your side." Joked Carlos. Logan blushed.

That night Logan stayed with Kendall. As soon as everyone had left, they turned the television on and began to watch Kendall's favourite TV show. Logan got lost in his thoughts. The sound of Kendall's laugh. He had been been so worried that he would never hear it again. And his smile. He thought he would never see it again. Kendall turned to look at the genius.

"What?" he asked, smiling showing his white teeth. Logan looked confused, wondering what Kendall was accusing him of. "You were staring."

"Was I? Sorry I didn't mean to." Kendall held his hand out for Logan to take it in his, and when Logan did, Kendall kissed the skin on the back of his hand.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A nurse appeared with a bucket.

"Mr. Knight. Time for your sponge bath." Kendall straightened himself up. The nurse then turned to address Logan. "Did you want to do it? Or shall I?" Kendall turned to look at Logan with the biggest smile on his face.

"N-n-n-no. That's okay. You can do it." Logan stuttered. Kendall couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the boy's awkwardness. "I'll go get us some Jello from the cafeteria." And he quickly scooted out the door.

He returned fifteen minutes later to a now clean smelling blonde.

"You're no fun." He joked when the brunette boy shut the door behind him.

"I'm not going to let the first time I see you naked be because I have to clean you. No way." Kendall chuckled and scooted over in his bed. He patted the space next to him with his none cast arm. Logan carried the Jello pots over to him and sat down.

"I hope you're ready for this." Kendall asked.

"I was sure of my decision when I thought about how shit my life would be without you." Kendall smiled.

"That's not what I meant, but it's good to know."

"Then what?" asked Logan with a mouthful of Jello.

"I'm not going to be able to do anything. I can't even walk with this stupid cast on." He smacked his leg cast and then winched in pain. "I'm gonna need help getting dressed, showering, going to the bathroom. Hell, I might even have to get some help eating." Logan took a spoon full of Jello and guided it to the blonde's mouth.

"I think I can manage. Besides, we have Carlos, James, Katie and your mom too."

The two boys chatted and watched TV until tiredness began to over power them. Kendall threw his arm around the smaller boy as Logan nestled into Kendall. Logan could feel Kendall's heartbeat acting as a soothing lullaby.

"Logan?" he grunted in acknowledgement. "Thanks for being there for me." Logan smiled as he fell asleep embracing the semi broken blonde boy.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I write this every time, but your reviews mean the world to me! Thank you so much! And who's listened to Elevate yet? It's amazing. I've hard it on repeat non stop pretty much all day! Don't forget to review :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

It was the second time that Logan had woken up to Kendall playing with his hair. He stretched lazily as he opened his eyes and smiled at the realisation that last night wasn't a dream.

"What?" he asked groggily as he stared back into those emerald green eyes.

"I'm just trying to take all this in so I'm a hundred percent sure it wasn't a dream." smiled the blonde as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair once again so slowly that it was like he was trying to differentiate between each single hair. He then used the back of his hand to stroke down the side of Logan's face, when he reached his chin he lifted it slightly so the boys' eyes were perfect level with one another. Kendall slowly moved closer to the other boy and placed his lips upon Logan's. The kiss began slow and intimate, but the boys' hormones began to take control. Each boys' lips moved apart allowing the access of one another's tongues. Kendall then playfully bit down on the brunette's lower lip causing him to gasp and moan in pleasure. Kendall made a mental note that Logan liked the occasional use of teeth. They both crashed back into reality when there was a small and polite cough at the door signalling that the two horny boys were no longer alone.

"Mr. Knight." the blonde nurse had both of her hands resting on a wheelchair. Logan's skin turned a tomato red while Kendall's face couldn't have shown he was any more proud of what the nurse had just walked in on. "Here's your wheelchair that your mom requested."

"Thank you." the nurse pushed the wheelchair into the corner of the room and then turned on her heel to leave.

"Remember boys, this is a hospital." both boys could hear the smile on her face as she departed. Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's hair once more and the brunette got up and began packing up Kendall's various items the room had taken recently taken possession of. The bed bound boy just lay on his bed and let out a long sigh.

"What?"

"I just feel bad for not being able to help."

"Don't be. Everyone's so relived that you're okay that they'll I anything for you."

"Anything eh?" Kendall's eyebrows lifted. "Come here." the genius boy studied the blonde but couldn't understand what the other boy wanted. He hesitantly walked over to him. "Take my off my clothes." he asked with a smile. Logan laughed and continued what he was previously doing. "What? Come on. You said anything."

"Kendall I'm not having sex with you here. I want my first time to be special." he's speech muffled at the end and Kendall could tell he was embarrassed by what he just admitted.

"I didn't say anything about sex. I need to get out of this hospital gown if I'm going home, and I can't do it on my own." that was when Kendall resorted to bringing out his famous puppy dog eyes. Logan was well aware of Kendall's tricks and avoided eye contact. "Aww come on Logie." Kendall knew that the other boy couldn't resist anything he said when he called him 'Logie'. Logan sighed and walked back over to the bed side as Kendall smiled and sat up slightly. Logan was just about to help Kendall get one arm out of his gown when Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the room.

"Oh good. You're awake." she smiled at the two boys and noticed that Logan's smile looked more relieved than a general hello smile.

"Kendall needs to get changed." informed Logan as he finished placing Kendall's items into a duffle bag.

"No problem. Come here sweetie." Mrs. Knight embraced the boy and began to help him undress. Logan peered over his shoulder and managed to catch Kendall shooting him daggers from those brilliant green eyes. Logan turned his head and smiled.

* * *

><p>Thud. Kendall fell into the wheelchair and winced in pain.<p>

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Sorry. I'm not as strong as Carlos or James." apologised the smaller boy. Logan retrieved Kendall's bag from the car, slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to push the boy into the Palm Woods, while Mrs. Knight and Katie followed.

"It's alright. I'll get you back at some point." Kendall glanced up and smiled at Logan. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"You can't even go to the toilet on your own. I think I'm pretty safe." Logan pushed the chair around the corner and the blonde boy jumped in surprise. The entire Palm Woods had greeted him by screaming 'welcome home'. A massive green banner was hung on the walls that read: 'Welcome Home Kendall!'. Kendall squinted his eyes and noticed various scribbles around the poster presuming that kids had wrote messages for him to read. Mr Bitters stormed out of his office and yelled for quiet before retiring behind the wooden door once more. James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy, the Jennifer's and guitar dude soon enclosed Kendall, all talking as one and Kendall couldn't distinguish one conversation from another.

"We're so glad you're okay."

"We were so worried."

"Welcome home buddy!"

Camille didn't say a word but carefully studied the broken boy as he kept glancing towards the boy towering over him, who also returned a number of stares. She was convinced her accusations were true. She chose not to mention anything. Not today at least. Mrs. Knight soon joined the crowd and took possession of Kendall's wheelchair and began to push him away.

"Mom what are you doing? Stop. Go back!" he screamed as he was slowly pushed towards the elevators.

"Aww, guys this was so so lovely. But Kendall needs his rest." she shouted to the room as she left. They must have been waiting a while for the elevator because Kendall's pleads to return to his friends could still be heard. The kids in the lobby laughed and began to return to their daily routines. Camille then turned to Logan.

"I haven't seen you for a while."

"Oh, I've been at the hospital with Kendall all the time."

"I guessed." she smiled. "I know how much he means to you. You're a great friend." Logan couldn't tell if she meant to place a lot of emphasis on the last word. "So, with everything that's been going on, I don't suppose you've had a chance to think about us." Logan could now feel the tension, he lifted his arm and began to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, actually, Camille, I don't think..." but before Logan could finish his sentence Camille smashed her lips against Logan's. He immediately withdrew. "Whoa! Camille." Logan stepped back, shocked. "I don't think we can get back together. Things have...changed."

"So it's true?"

"What is?" Logan was confused by what the actor meant by this accusation.

"It's not going to work. Not here. They won't allow it." Camille had tears forming in her eyes. She turned around and ran off towards the park. Logan hesitated for a moment wondering whether to follow her, but realised that there was nothing he would have been able to do. Besides, he was confused by what the girl had meant. He turned around and was greeted by Carlos and James staring at him, having just witnessed the drama.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked and Logan just shrugged.

"I thought you liked her again."

"Meh. Not any more." Logan smiled and walked off to the elevators, the other two boys looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

When they arrived at the apartment, they were greeted with Kendall sitting at the table with a mound of food surrounding him. He was devouring the food like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Eat as much as you like honey." said Mrs. Knight as she placed another plate of fish sticks down onto the table. Carlos and James' eyes lit up and were soon accompanying Kendall at the table helping the blonde eat the food. Logan perched himself on the chair next to Kendall and picked up a single fish stick and began chewing on it repeatingly.

"Thanks mom." the words were barely distinguishable through Kendall's mouthful of food.

"Wow, you've never been more attractive." whispered Logan, certain that only the blonde would hear him. Kendall looked at him, smiled showing food stained teeth and gave him a playful push.

"Shurrup!" spat Kendall as mashed bits of food flew out onto the table.

For the rest of the day the boys spent their time glued to the orange sofas playing video games, only breaking for more food. Eventually Mrs. Knight ordered the boys to bed and helped Kendall into his room.

"No mom, it's okay, I can do it on my own." she held her hands up in surrender and wished Kendall and Logan a good night. Logan quickly ditched his clothes, replacing them with pyjamas and sat on his bed as he watched Kendall attempt to mimic him. Kendall had managed to lift his t-shirt over his head but it had got caught on his arm cast and was flailing about, blind, for about 5 minutes. Logan burst into hysterics.

"Logan! It's not funny. Help me?"

"But you told your mom that you could do it on your own." he chuckled.

"Fine. I'll sleep like this." with defeat in his voice he laid down on his bed and lay still. Logan shook his head and got up and walked over to the boy.

"Get up."

"No."

"Do you want some help?"

"No." that was one thing logan didn't admire about Kendall; his stubbornness.

"Okay, I'll turn the light off and go to bed then." Logan turned to head to the light switch when he was interrupted.

"Okay, help me." Logan coughed. "please?" Logan smiled as the boy struggled to get back into a seating position. Logan slowly removed Kendall's t-shirt from around his cast, making sure to move his hand slowly over Kendall's body much more than was necessary. When Kendall's head finally emerged from the material prison Logan just gazed longingly into his magnificent green orbs. He swooped in and placed a quick kiss on Kendall's lips. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just get lost in your eyes." Kendall held his arms out wide and Logan wrapped his own around the boy. They fell back down into a lying position, as one, occasionally connecting at the lips. They settled into one another, getting comfortable and they finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark when Camille returned to the palm woods. Her make up all down her face. It was obvious she had been crying for a long time. She couldn't believe what had happened. The boy she loved was with someone else. When she got to her room, slammed the door and quickly fumbled around on her desk where she found a picture of herself with a blonde boy and a smaller brunnette. She studied the picture. How could she have been so blind and dumb? No one placed their hands on the hips of their best friend like that. She screamed. She wasn't going to let him get away with it. She grabbed a permanent marker and scribbled an 'X' over Kendall's face.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Apologies in advance for the pretty graphic sex scene that you're about to read. I tried to tone it down a bit, but got a tad carried away :$ Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 11:<strong>

Logan didn't sleep well that night. Kendall was tossing and turning all night. Kendall had unintentionally punched Logan twice during the night, and he finally gave in, crawled out from under the covers and returned to his own bed. He rested his head on the pillow and shivered. His bed was cold and he didn't have a personal body warmer in this bed. The sheets eventually warmed up and he drifted back into the land of dreams.

Tyres screeched. Lights flashed. Horns honked. Then crash! Kendall awoke, panting and dripping in sweat.

"L-L-Logan?" he gasped. Logan quickly woke up and looked over at the boy calling his name.

"It's okay Kendall." Logan quickly scooted out of bed and rushed back over to Kendall. He wrapped his arms around him and began stroking his back, whispering gently into his ear. "It was just a dream. You're okay." Logan felt an arm tighten around his waist as the blonde boy clung on to him. Logan threw his legs into the bed and continued holding the scared boy. Logan continued to hold Kendall until he fell asleep again.

Sunshine broke through the blinds and fell onto the sleeping couple, as if highlighting them to the entire room. It was today that Kendall was woken up by Logan playing softly with his hair.

"Morning." Logan just smiled at him. They kissed and just lay there, enjoying each other's company until time forced them to get up and face the day that was waiting for them outside the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks went by pretty quickly. Kendall had soon become a burden on all the residents of apartment 2J. It didn't take Kendall long to become accustomed to the helplessness he had recently possessed. He soon began to milk the sympathy and everyone was getting fed up of it. All besides Logan that was, who was always happy to do anything the boy asked of him. Eventually the day came where Kendall was to return to the hospital to have both his casts removed. Mrs. Knight wasn't able to get the time off work and was happy to hear Logan volunteer to drive Kendall there and back. Logan pushed Kendall in his wheelchair through the Palm Woods lobby for the last time. They eventually reached the car and Logan helped Kendall into the passenger's side. Little did Kendall know that he was going to be a lot happier when he found out that getting his casts off wouldn't be the only good thing to happen that day.<p>

When the boys arrived at the hospital, Kendall flopped into the wheelchair for the last time and Logan wheeled him in through the double doors.

"I'm not going to miss this thing."

"No. But you're going to miss everyone doing things for you all the time."

"True." Kendall chuckled silently to himself. They finally reached the reception desk and Logan spoke to the lady sat behind the desk, as Kendall couldn't actually see over the counter.

"Kendall Knight. To get his casts removed." The lady tapped away at her computer before requesting the two boys take a seat in the waiting room. They were waiting for well over an hour before they were finally called into the doctor's office. The casts were removed fairly quickly and it was the tests the doctor performed that took the longest.

"Okay Mr. Knight. Everything seems in order. Try not to apply too much pressure onto your leg and arm. And they will tire a lot quicker than the others so if you feel you need a rest, don't be stubborn." He eyed Kendall as if he knew Kendall's personality. Logan smirked. "You'll be required to use crutches for the first week, and then if you're still not able to walk independently, then I will recommend physical therapy. But we'll cross that bridge if and when it appears. So unless you have any questions, you're free to go." Kendall nodded and used the crutches the doctor provided to get to his feet. Kendall took a while to hobble to the door and Logan just held it open quietly. Fifteen minutes later, a trip that would have taken five minutes tops, they were back in the car and Logan was driving them back to the Palm Woods.

"Wanna play DeathStomp when we get back?" asked Kendall.

"Maybe."

"Okay." The boys remained silent for the rest of the trip home. Once they parked up in the parking lot, Logan locked the car and walked off in front of Kendall. "Oh, that's alright. Just go on without me. I'll see you in an hour when I finally get up to the apartment." But before Kendall could actually finish his sentence Logan was out of sight.

Eventually Kendall made it to the door of the apartment, trying to catch his breath. He reached out for the handle but before he could tighten his grip on it, it was pulled away from him as Logan opened the door. Kendall's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. The dining room table had been pushed away and in its place a red and white checkered blanket lay on the floor. Around the blanket stood fourteen tall white candles and scattered around the living room and kitchen were a bunch of smaller candles. Kendall hobbled into the room. Logan helped him over to the blanket and helped him to sit on the floor.

"Logan. What about…"

"Carlos, James and the others? They're all out. Carlos and James have taken Katie to MegaWorld." Logan was quick enough to assess the disappointment in Kendall's eyes that he missed out on a trip to the happiest place on Earth. It was only present for a split second, as the blonde remembered where he was.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to treat my boyfriend to an amazing date?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Should I not have presumed?" asked Logan, looking a bit worried he had over stepped a boundary.

"No. No, I was hoping we would be official a couple of days ago but was too scared of scaring you." Chuckled Kendall in response. Logan leant over to the other boy and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He then pulled a small picnic basket out from nowhere and opened it up. He removed two tubs and handed one to his newly named boyfriend. When Kendall peered into the box his eyes lit up at the sight of the food within. "Cheese pizza?"

"Your favourite." Logan smiled. Kendall was the one to lean over for a kiss this time. The boys slowly ate their meal and despite the silence, neither one felt awkward. It felt right. Once the food was eaten and the tubs thrown back into the basket, Kendall edged closer to the genius boy.

"This was perfect." he said passionately kissing at Logan's neck. Logan smiled to himself, Kendall was happy with just the first part of his plan. He would be over the moon when he realised what else Logan had in store for him. Logan moved his head I between Kendall's intermittent kisses so that when Kendall swooped in again it was Logan's lips that took the kiss instead of his neck. It didn't take long for Kendall to return the passion Logan was exerting. Logan forced Kendall into a lying position and then threw a leg over him straddling the boy. This drove Kendall crazy. The shy smart boy taking charge over him, Kendall; who everyone saw as the leader. Kendall then sat up, wrapped his hands around the boy on top of him and began exploring his body with his fingertips. Logan grabbed the hem of Kendall's t-shirt and ripped it up over his body and casually tossing it aside. Logan pushed Kendall back down onto the blanket and began kissing all over his torso, exploring each crevice, created by the muscle tone of the blonde, with his tongue. Kendall moaned. Logan couldn't help thinking how crazy he was making his partner just by touching his chest, he wondered how he would act when he moved down further. Kendall took Logan's moment of hesitation to yank the boy back up to his face taking him in for another kiss. Their lips soon parted and Logan held back as Kendall's tongue began moving around his mouth, passing over his teeth and lips. Kendall nibbled slightly on Logan's lip causing Logan to moan in pleasure. Kendall copied Logan's previous action of removing his shirt and he pulled the semi naked boy in closer, feeling their bare skin rub against each other. Both boys became flustered and their passion levels sky rocketed. Before Kendall could even recover from the chemistry of their skin touching Logan was fumbling down at Kendall's button on his jeans. Kendall sighed when the pressure from the boy sitting on him was relieved and then realised that there was a purpose to the absence of his contact. Logan grabbed the bottom of Kendall's skinny jeans and yanked them off, leaving a very exposed boy lying on the red checkered blanket in nothing but tight boxer briefs. Kendall could almost feel Logan's jeans tighten at the now increased pressure exerting from his growing cock. Logan removed his jeans quicker than lightning and was soon back on top of Kendall with their hard ons rubbing gently together. The intimacy rapidly increased along with the rhythm of their grinding. Kendall had enough of being teased. He flipped Logan off of him and onto his back, he began kissing down Logan's neck, onto his chest, playing with Logan's nipple with his tongue and after a while he continued, down to his stomach, passing over his belly button finally arriving at the waistband of Logan's underwear. Kendall took his hand and began rubbing against Logan's rock hard cock through the underwear. Logan squirmed at the pleasure. Kendall then placed his mouth over the outline of Logan's dick, kissing his member through the material. Logan reached down to his underwear and began sliding the waistband down off of his perfect figure. Kendall happily aided the removal and soon Kendall was staring down at the breath taking figure of a naked Logan.

"So beautiful." he whispered. Logan blushed and placed a hand behind Kendall's head dragging him into yet another kiss. Kendall soon broke the kiss, he was eager to to have Logan in his mouth. He then repeated his actions of moving down Logan's body placing sweet kisses at regular intervals. Kendall then reached Logan's pulsing dick. He hesitated, placed a kiss on the head and then opened wide and took the whole thing straight into his mouth. Kendall underestimated the ease of the process and gagged as the dick hit the back of his throat. He quickly removed and looked up at the boy to apologise. Logan had his hands behind his head with his eyes closed. He hadn't even noticed the mistake Kendall thought he made. He then repeated, this time with a little caution. He ran his tongue along the length of his shaft down to Logan's balls where he began to stroke them gently with his hand as he moved back up to the tip. He took the whole thing in his mouth again. Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and tightened his grip, forcing his head up and down. Logan finally released his grip and Kendall looked up at him.

"I think your boxers need to come off too." he implied. Kendall cast a cheeky smile at him.

"Make me." and before Kendall had time to react, Logan's hands had taken hold of the waistband and instead of forcing them down he just ripped them apart. Kendall's eyes widened and he practically pounced on the boy, taking him in for another intimate kiss, breaking occasionally to speak. "That was...so hot...Logan...I love...it when you...take charge." The intensity of the kiss was dramatically increased by their naked cocks rubbing against each other. Logan's hand left Kendall's bum to rummage in the picnic basket where it soon returned clutching a condom and some lube. He forced them into Kendall's hand.

"I'm assume you know what to do." he winked. Kendall looked shocked.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked and to answer his question he was kissed with more passion then ever. When Logan broke from the kiss it took Kendall a couple of moments to recover. Once back in the right mind frame, Kendal lifted Logan's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He rippled open the condom packet and rolled the latex protection down the length of his shaft. He then took the lube and squeezed a healthy amount onto his fingertips. Kendall smiled as he placed the fingers to Logan's entrance. Logan retreated from the coldness. Kendall began rubbing warming the lube up, occasionally slipping a finger into Logan, watching his facial expression change. Kendall then coated his dick in more lube and began to align with Logan's hole. Once he was ready he slowly pushed into it, as soon as the tip was in, he paused allowing Logan to adjust to the intruder. Logan adapted quickly and gave the nod for Kendall to move in further. Once Kendall was fully buried in the smart boy he waited yet again until Logan was ready. A few moments later Logan gave the okay and Kendall began thrusting in and out. It didn't take long for Logan's uncomfortable pain to be replaced by ridiculous lustful pleasure. With every thrust Kendall began to move quicker and Logan's moans increased in volume as well. Kendall then managed to poke Logan's magic spot, he let out a loud moan.

"There." he moaned and Kendall, understanding continued to thrust into the same position. "Harder." Kendall increased the intensity of his thrusts. "Fuck yes! Kendall." Logan was practically screaming now. Kendall placed his hand over the brunette's mouth.

"Shush! If someone walks past they'll hear you screaming my name."

"I don't care." Logan's voice was muffled through Kendall's hand. Kendall smiled and removed his hand. "I'm getting close. Kiss me." Kendall leant forward and continued to fuck Logan as they were locked in a lustful kiss. Logan used one of his hands to jerk himself off and Kendall soon felt warmth on his stomach, indicating that Logan had climaxed over the edge. The kiss was broken and Kendall slowly removed himself from inside Logan and tore off the used condom. He lay down next to the spent boy and began tossing himself off until Logan removed his hand and replaced it with his own. Kendall thought that the warmth of Logan's hand was the best feeling in the world. That was until Logan's hand was replaced by his warm wet mouth, Kendall almost came as soon as Logan's lips touched his tip. He fought back the urge. He wasn't going to let it end yet, not until he felt Logan take all of him in his mouth. And his prayer was soon answered as Logan's lips began to move over Kendall's shaft taking in every inch of Kendall's meat. The inside of Logan's mouth felt so good against the skin in Kendall's dick that he couldn't fight the urge anymore. Logan felt the dick tense up and his throat was soon decorated in warm liquid that he happily swallowed. Once every drop was tasted he reached into the basket once more bring out some tissues, he quickly cleaned them both of cum and then he threw himself back onto the blanket and Kendall wrapped his arm around him. They both lay, panting like dogs.

"That was amazing." Logan finally broke the silence.

"You're amazing." Kendall replied kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. "I never had you pegged as such a little slut." he could feel Logan's cheeks redden. "It's so fucking hot!" now that hormone levels were finally returning to normal, the boys became aware that the sun had set and the only light came from the flickering candles.

"Shit. What's the time?" panicked Logan. He glanced up at the wall clock. Nine o'clock. "Shit, everyone's going to be back soon. We gotta get dressed and clean up." Kendall wasn't paying any attention to the small boys worries. He had noticed lights appearing outside. Pinks. Greens. Yellows. Blues. Reds. He stood up, threw a blanket around himself and walked over to the window. "Kendall will you put some clothes on."

"Logie. Stop. We have time. Come here and watch the fireworks with me." Kendall grabbed hold of the other naked boy's hand and dragged him over to the window. Kendall threw the blanket around Logan as well and held him in his arms as fireworks painted the sky a variety of colours. "Perfect end, to the perfect day." Logan spun around to look up at the boy and placed his lips upon the taller boy's as they shared a romantic kiss.

Down in the parking lot, a small brunette girl with shoulder length hair was pointing a DSLR camera up towards the second floor. She twirled the lens, focusing the picture of her target. She placed her finger on the shutter release and it clicked. Click. Click. Click. She lowered the camera and smiled at her result. Camille would never had been able to get proof, not without adopting her Mila role once again.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm not that happy with this chapter. I just feel like it doesn't flow that well, that I'm just repeating things. Meh. I tried re-writing twice already and this was the best I could do. I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Sunshine filtered through the slates in the blind, Logan squinted as the blinding light fell on his eyelids, still bright enough to burn his retinas. No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. He had to get up now he was awake. He stretched his arms above his head and he felt the arms he had embracing him tighten it's grip.

"No." ordered the sleeping blonde.

"What?"

"You're not getting up." Logan tried to fight the stronger male holding him down but was unsuccessful. "It's too early." he groaned burying his face into the crevice of Logan's shoulder. Logan glanced over to the clock on the wall.

"Kendall it's past 10."

"Exactly, too early." Logan sighed and threw an arm around the boy, giving in to the temptation to stay in bed that his boyfriend posed. After a few moments when Logan was sure Kendall had drifted back to sleep, he reached over to the bedside cabinet and retrieved his phone. Fifteen missed calls. All from Gustavo. Amongst the missed calls, only one voicemail was left. Logan placed the phone to his ear to listen to the message. He quickly removed the phone again when Gustavo's voice came blaring from the handset.

"Get yours and Kendall's fucking ass' down here now!" it roared. Logan didn't know what to make of the message. It wasn't unusual for Gustavo to summon the boys like this, but he never swore. And he never sounded this angry.

"What do you think he wants?" came a yawn. The message had been so loud that Kendall was awake again. Logan shrugged and kissed the boy on the top of his head before slipping out of bed, glad to have a reason to get up. Logan hated lying in bed when he was awake, even though lying with Kendall was a lot harder to resist then normal. He quickly pulled his underwear off, replacing it with a clean pair, followed by some pants and a t-shirt. Logan was well aware of Kendall not removing his eyes from him during this whole process.

"Come on. Get up!" shouted Logan as he threw Kendall's favourite pair of jeans to him.

After twenty minutes of forcing Kendall to get up, which involved a whole lot of kisses and promises to spend the entire day in bed together, Logan finally succeeded and they were on their way to Rocque Records. They hadn't passed a single soul in the apartment and assumed Carlos and James had already left for the studio. When they arrived the whole place was deserted. They found Kelly and Gustavo in Gustavo's office sitting silently behind the desk. When the door opened revealing the love struck teens, they were quickly prompted to sit down. There was tension in the room. It was so thick that a knife couldn't even cut it. Kendall glanced over to Logan and gulped, knowing they were in trouble, but for what, they weren't sure. After what could have been an hour of sitting in silence, Kelly sighed and Gustavo slid a brown envelope across the desk towards the two boys. They shared a worried yet confused glance again before Logan reached out and grabbed the envelope and ripping open the top. He cautiously slid his hand in and extracted a piece of paper. A photograph to be exact. His eyes widened when he finally registered what he was seeing. Kendall peered over his shoulder to look at the photo but didn't seem that taken aback by it. Logan finally placed the photo face down on the desk. The silence continued. Finally Gustavo broke the silence, roaring louder than he had even done, causing the innocent genius boy to almost go into cardiac arrest.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Logan stuttered unable to muster up a response. Kendall just looked him point blank in the face.

"I'm having a hard time to actually see a problem here."

"YOU DON'T SEE A PROBLEM?" Kendall shook his head.

"Boys this is serious. BTR's image is on the line here. You two can't be seen messing about with each other. Not in this kind of way." explained Kelly.

'We're not just messing around." Kendall reached over and took Logan's hand. Kelly and Gustavo gasped.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BUT IT HAS TO STOP NOW!"

"That's not going to happen Gustavo."

"Guys, your second album has just came out and it's not selling as fast as we thought it would. So image is everything right now. And two boys in a boy band actually dating one another isn't going to help. Society isn't going to like it."

"Fuck society! When we first formed BTR I told you that I'm not going to change, not for you, or for anyone. Isn't that right Logie?" Logan had remained quiet for the entire conversation and suddenly someone was actually addressing him.

"Er...Er...Er..." he couldn't muster up any words. So he shy-fully nodded. Kendall squeezed his hand gently in a reassuring manner.

"Do you both not see how big a mistake this is? What happens when it doesn't work out and you two start to hate each other? BTR will be over and all the work and money that's been invested into you will have been a waste. Causing all of us to be out of a job."

"Who says it's not going to work?"

"You've both theoretically jumped into a marriage. You already spend all your time together, you share a room, a job. You'll get sick of each other and it just won't work out."

Logan gulped. He hadn't actually thought about how him being with Kendall would affect everyone else. Or that it had might have never worked out. Everything Kelly was saying was true. Gustavo had remained quiet for a long time, quietly studying Logan and his facial expressions as Kelly spoke.

"Kelly has a point. Even now Logan's looking like he made a mistake." Kendall quickly swooped his head in his boyfriend's direction to see his expression change from that rare look he got when he was wrong to a forced reassuring fake smile. Kendall decided not to take anything from it, it was because they had been found out surely?

"Gustavo, no matter what you or anybody else is going to say, it's not going to matter. Me and Logan are going to be together." he threw a smile at the boy holding his hand and it was returned, unenthusiastically. Gustavo opened his mouth, no doubt to shout at the two of them again but was stopped as Kelly put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're just going to have to let them find out for themselves." Kendall saw that opportunity as them being dismissed and dragged Logan out of his seat and into the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Kendall quietly asked the still distant brunette.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"You didn't say anything. And Gustavo was right, you looked like you've made a mistake."

"No. No, of course I haven't." Logan could feel those green eyes scanning him. Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around the petite boy and squeezed him.

"Oh Logie. I hope that's true."

The boys returned to the apartment to find James and Carlos playing dome hockey.

"Alright gays?" shouted Carlos as they walked through the door.

"What did you say?" asked Logan.

"I said 'alright guys?'...NOOOOOOO!" James had used the distraction of the visitors as a chance to score a goal.

"Oh, I thought you said something else.' Carlos smiled.

"Oh, did you think I said gays instead?"

"Uh, y-yeah I did." James threw a punch at the Latino.

"You cock, I thought we were going to have some fun with them."

"You know?" Kendall asked.

"The fact you two are getting it on?" they nodded.

"How?" and as soon as the question left his lips it was answered by James holding a replica of the brown envelope that Gustavo had presented them with.

"It's pretty obvious when you look at it really. There's obviously chemistry between you two, this just made it real."

"Let's have it then." Kendall was bracing himself for the same speech Gustavo had just delivered.

"Have what?" James and Carlos looked too confused to be kidding.

"How it's not just about affecting me and Logan, but you guys as well." they shook their heads. "So, you're not mad?"

"Well, yeah we are, but only because you didn't tell us."

"Did you not think we'd be happy for you guys?" Kendall and Logan then went on to explain what Gustavo had said to them and surprisingly Carlos and James agreed with Kendall, that it was none of their business who they could date. The two guys were generally happy for them. So why did Logan still look like his whole world had come crashing down? Kendall pulled the little guy aside later that day. Logan was avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Kendall asked him.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well you've been a bit off since Gustavo called us out and you've avoided..." Kendall took hold of Logan's chin and directed his gaze towards him, "...looking at me all day." as soon as the restraint was removed from Logan's chin his head fell back down. "What's wrong Logie?"

"Don't call me that."

"But you like it."

"No I don't." he lied. "And I don't like this, not anymore. This was a mistake. I can't do it anymore?"

"What are you saying?" Kendall croaked as his voice broke and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I'm saying that Gustavo was right. No ones going to be okay with this. And we're just gonna ruin everything we've worked so hard to achieve."

"But James and Carlos both said they were okay with us."

"Of course they would. They're our friends. They have to say that. But deep down their annoyed and worried that what Gustavo said will be true. We need to stop now. Before its un-repairable." he made a move to leave but Kendall grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Don't." tears now begin to roll down his cheek. Logan wriggles free of his grasp and ran back into the living room.

"Hey Logan, we're gonna watch a film, do you and Kendall wanna join?" Carlos asked as he stuffed his mouth with a handful of popcorn. Logan snatched up his jacket, causing his cell phone to fall from the pocket and land on the floor. Instead of trying to retrieve it, he stormed out of the door leaving a very confused Carlos. James returned from the bathroom and looked at the confused Latino.

"Alright?" James asked as he took the popcorn bowl out of his grip.

"Logan just completely blanked me and ran out of here."

"Alone?" Carlos nodded. It was then that faint sobs could be heard from the hallway. James and Carlos both looked at each other, a little scared at what had happened. They followed the sound of the crys until they came across Kendall lying in a ball on the floor, knees clutched up to his chest and crying dramatically.

"Kendall. What's wrong?" James asked as he crouched down next to the balling boy.

"He's a dick. He just broke it off."

"Logan? Why?" Kendall filled them both in on what happened in the last ten minutes and continued to cry, tears staining his jeans. Carlos' arm was around Kendall rubbing his arm.

"He'll come around. It's all just new for him. He'll realise he's crazy about you soon." Kendall lifted his head and punched Carlos' in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For lying. He's not going to come back."

"Of course he will, he lives here."

"That's not what I meant." And before he could speak anymore he burst into a fresh batch of tears. Carlos and James helped the boy up to his feet and guided him back into the living room.

* * *

><p>The boys spent the entire day trying to take Kendall's mind off of Logan and they felt that they didn't achieve that very well. Eventually the sunset and it grew late. Carlos yawned and indicated that he was going to bed. James nodded and felt it was time to retire too. James stood up, following the Latino's lead but hesitated as he saw the look Kendall had in his eye.<p>

"Are you going to bed?" James asked him. Kendall shook his head.

"You're not going to stay up and wait for him are you?" Kendall didn't give a response. "You've had a stressful day and you're tired, staying up to try and talk to him isn't going to help anything."

"I know. I just don't want to go to bed and then him to come in and sleep in the same room." James nodded, showing that he understood. "I'm just going to watch some TV until I get tired and then I'll go to bed…. promise." James nodded again and left the fair-haired boy alone with his own thoughts. Kendall flicked the television on and settled on a comedy channel. He threw a blanket around himself and spread out, trying to relax. It wasn't long until the tiredness of the day caught up with him, forcing his eyes closed and his brain to switch off.

* * *

><p>He jolted awake. Sweat was dripping from his face. He was breathing heavily. He had that dream again. He had relived that horrible night again. Before he knew what was happening, he was crying again. And the worst thing was that he didn't have his comfort blanket to help him feel better. This was the worst Kendall had felt in his entire life. Worse then when Jo left. Even worse than when his dad died. He felt completely broken, that he didn't have any life left in him. He heaved himself off of the sofa and shuffled silently to his room. He avoided looking at the other bed, and just fell down onto his and began trying to think of happier times. The tears kept flowing. It took Kendall about an hour to finally cry himself to sleep.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

It was the worst night sleep Kendall had ever remembered. Every time he woke up he had begged to himself that it had all been a dream, that he would roll over and the warm body of the boy he adored so much would be lying right next to him. But the stinging of his eyes confirmed he was just being hopeful and the tears had been shed for a reason.

When sunlight finally broke through the darkness, Kendall had wished that it had swallowed him as easily as it did the dark. He didn't want to get out of bed. In fact, he didn't even feel like he could. His whole body ached. Like his muscles were made of lead and were holding him down. He threw the covers over his head, lying in defeat at how life had finally won. How it had finally defeated the optimistic blonde.

"Have you checked on Kendall this morning?" Carlos asked as he walked into the bedroom watching James run his lucky comb through his hair.

"Not yet. I don't even think he's awake yet."

"Well have you spoken to Logan?"

"Haven't seen him." James was transfixed on the image of himself in the mirror. He couldn't remove his eyes from each strand of hair passing through the teeth of the black comb. It was Carlos' silence that snapped James out of his trance. "Have you?"

"No. There wasn't even any sign that he's made breakfast or showered." This news perplexed the beautiful longhaired boy.

"But Logan's always awake by now." And before the Latino could respond to him, he was heading out of the door, down the corridor and paused outside the door to the other bedroom. He rapped his knuckles against the wood softly. "Kendall?" There was a faint groan and James saw that as an invitation to come in. He wrapped his fingers around the cold metal door handle and pushed the door open. There was a lifeless lump on one of the beds and the other remained unslept-in. "Is it just you under there?" James asked.

"Of course it is." Sighed Kendall with an angry tone.

"Logan's bed looks like it hasn't been slept in."

"Why would he want to sleep in the same room as me? He probably slept in the living room."

"Nope. Carlos said there's no sign that he's had breakfast or even showered." At this news Kendall sat bolt up right.

"Do you think he came home last night?" there was panic in Kendall's voice and all James could muster up was a shrug. Kendall fumbled clumsily for his phone and dialed the missing boy's cell phone number. The familiar sound of his ringtone filled the flat. James and Kendall looked at each other and Kendall threw himself out of bed and ran to find the noise. They traced the noise to the living room and Kendall knelt down on the floor and reached under the orange sofa and extracted a vibrating phone. He removed his own from his ear and disconnected the call.

"He hasn't got his phone on him." It was then that Carlos came into the room wearing his helmet.

"Did I hear Logan's phone?" he asked. Kendall held it up to show Carlos.

"James and I think he didn't come home last night. And now we find out he hasn't got his phone." Kendall was trying to hide the worry in his voice, but he wasn't very successful. James placed a reassuring arm around him.

"Don't worry buddy. He's going to be fine. This is Logan we're talking about. He's the smartest guy we know. He's not going to do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>Logan hadn't slept all night. He had remained in the fetal position staring out across the city. He had seen the sun set and then rise again and now he was beginning to get cold. Dampness had imprinted itself on the boy's clothes and it was chilling his skin. But he couldn't go back. He couldn't face those green eyes let alone what James and Carlos would do if they got their hands on him. He had broken Kendall's heart, but he couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't right. So why did he feel like he had lost everything? That life had finally defeated him?<p>

He ran his hand over his jeans, assessing his pockets. It wasn't there. He had lost his phone. Fuck. He could either get up and walk back to the Palm Woods or stay here for a little bit longer. And as his muscles didn't seem to cooperating with him at the moment, his decision was fairly simple.

* * *

><p>He tapped on the door quickly. And when the door wasn't opened in three seconds of him waiting, he repeated the process. Finally the door swung open revealing the small girl.<p>

"Kendall?"

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Logan." He pushed the girl aside crossing the threshold of 4J. "LOGAN?" Kendall bellowed out. "Come on Camille is he here?" The girl was shocked at the boy's reaction.

"No…no he's not Kendall. I haven't seen him for a couple of days."

"He didn't come home last night." Camille's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"We had a… a fight and he stormed off. Then he didn't come…"Kendall stopped midsentence. Something had caught his attention out of his peripherals. He turned his head to look at it and began walking towards the computer. There on the screen was the photo Gustavo had shown him, the same one that James and Carlos were given as well. Camille was frozen to the spot. She had been found out. "It was you!" Kendall turned around to face the girl and she smiled.

"Of course it was."

"Why?"

"Oh come on Kendall. I know you're not as smart as Logan but it's not rocket science. It would never have worked out between you two."

"Says who?"

"Says society! You're in a boy band that girls fantasize about every day. If they found out you two were gay you'd be ruined. Society doesn't need another gay boy band."

"Fuck off. That's not why you did it. You couldn't deal with the fact that Logan chose me over you." Smack! Camille had taken her hand and slapped the blonde boy with all her power. Kendall ran his hand over his now red cheek and smiled. "So I'm right, otherwise you wouldn't have reacted that way. You need to get over him Camille. He chose me. Not you." And he beckoned for the door but was stopped as Camille laughed.

"You think he chose you? Where is he then Kendall? He did a runner when he finally caught up with the consequences of your actions. He never chose you. This was just some fling you both needed to get out of your system." The spite and hate seemed to drain out of her voice. "You're not gay Kendall, I saw how much you liked Jo and how happy you made each other. And how heart broken you were when she moved across the world. I know you loved her." Kendall slowly span around to look at the girl once more.

"And who's to say that I don't feel that way about Logan?" and before she could retaliate with another word he left slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"That fucking bitch!" Kendall the force of the door slamming echoed throughout the entire apartment.<p>

"Was he there?" Carlos asked as he looked up from his plate of corndogs. Kendall just stared at him with a agitated look on his face.

"What do you fucking think?"

"Don't take it out on me bro. What happened?" Kendall began to fill Carlos in when James walked into half way through and Kendall began the story again.

"She did what?"

"She took the picture." Carlos and James both stared back at the blonde with blank expressions.

"Why would she do that?"

"James, I've just explained it all."

"Well it doesn't matter at the moment. What's important is we find Logan." Carlos interrupted waving a corndog at the boys. The two other boys nodded in agreement and began to speculate of the geniuses whereabouts.

"Carlos, check Palm Woods park. James, the pool." They nodded and ran out of the apartment. A few seconds later they poked their heads back around the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To where it all began."

* * *

><p>Logan shivered. The cold was really getting to him now. Each gust of wind chilled him to the bone. Yet he couldn't go home. Not yet. He wasn't ready. But what was he exactly waiting for? There was not going to be a good time for him to face those emerald eyes. He was more likely to catch hypothermia before.<p>

He was then dragged back to reality by the presence of another.

"Logan? Logan, are you here? Logan." Logan didn't move from his fetal position or even replied. "Logan, please." Logan could hear the footsteps getting closer, any second now Kendall would notice him lying there on the floor.

Kendall was scanning every inch of the clearing and then his eyes fell on the hunk of mass on the floor.

"Logan?" Kendall ran over to the still boy and felt so relieved when the boy blinked back at him. "Thank God!"

"What are you doing here Kendall?"

"Looking for you of course. Have you been here all night?" Logan shivered and nodded slowly. "You're frozen." Kendall didn't waver to unbutton his checkered shirt and remove it from his shoulders.

"No thanks."

"Don't be stupid. You'll catch a cold. Put it on!" Logan shook his head. "Why are you being like this?" Logan shrugged. "Come on tell me." Then Kendall noticed the tears forming in Logan's muddy coloured eyes. Kendall scooped the boy up and lifted him onto his lap. He wrapped the shirt around the shivering boy and that seemed to turn the water works on. Logan burst into tears, burying his head in Kendall's chest. Kendall began running his fingers through the brunette's locks and whispering softly to him. "Shush, shush, it's okay. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Logan placed his tray down on the cafeteria table. He had been late to lunch because he was helping his teacher grade some papers for extra credit. He was now paying for his decision. Where he normally could grab a table in the corner away from everyone, he was forced to sit on the only empty table available; smack bang in the middle of the room. He kept his head down and began eating. He had barely taken a mouthful when the trouble began.<p>

Smack.

Logan held his hand to his head and begrudgingly turned around. Standing behind him was Jack, the toughest guy in school, and not the smartest. He was holding a tray in his hand, obviously the thing that had hit Logan's head.

"Alright nerd? You done my math work?" Logan nodded, still rubbing his head to relieve the pain. He then rummaged in his bag and extracted two sheets of paper and handed them to the bully. "Good boy." He patronized as he patted Logan on the head. "I've got a book report due Thursday, so I'll be collecting it Wednesday. Don't disappoint. We all know what happens when you don't do it." He dropped the book on the desk and walked off.

Logan was well aware of the consequences. He had found out the hard way. He was dragged into the boys' bathroom and beaten continuously for ten minutes before his head was pushed into the toilet bowl and he was forced to swallow some of the water. He was then left lying on the bathroom floor drenched in toilet water and blood.

Logan was found about half an hour later by the new boy; Sam. He had began to clean up the drying blood on Logan's face and offered the injured boy his own t-shirt. From that moment on, Logan no longer ate alone at lunch. He actually had a friend. And school became a lot more bearable.

During the next moth, Sam and Logan continued to get closer and closer and soon were inseparable. Sam often defended Logan when Jack would try and pick a fight, which Logan was very grateful for.

Logan had invited Sam over to his house so they could work on their history project. They managed to complete the project in a couple of hours and Sam's mom wasn't picking him up until six. Giving the two boys another four hours of each other's company. They spent the first free hour playing on Logan's Xbox. Sam was terrible. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't defeat Logan.

"You suck!" Joked Logan.

"Whatever, I'm just not a geek." Sam winked at Logan so he knew he wasn't being serious. Logan smiled and retaliated with a gentle push. This set Sam off and launched himself at Logan and the two were soon competing in a friendly wrestling match. Logan might have been able to beat Sam on the computer, but there was no doubt that Sam could beat Logan physically. Logan was pinned in a matter of seconds. Gasping for breath, with Sam sat on top of the smaller boy, they both started laughing. Sam lowered his face down closer to Logan's.

"Now who sucks?" and before Logan actually knew what he was doing, he had lifted his head and smashed his lips against the other boy's. Sam immediately retreated. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I…er…." Logan was lost for words. Sam jumped off of him and began to leave the room. Logan got up and ran after him. "Sam, wait."

"Fuck off you fag!" Logan froze; he had never felt so hurt in his entire life. It wasn't so much as the word that was used, but who had said it. Sam was his best friend. Logan had gotten confused about his feelings for Sam. He had never been so attached to someone, and he had mistaken the intentions and now he was alone again. Little did Logan know that would be the least of his worries.

Logan couldn't wait to get to school the next day to talk to Sam, to explain and apologise about what happened. Logan's mom dropped him off and he made his way to his locker. He almost threw up when he saw his locker. Someone had graffiti-ed it with the words 'fag', 'bellend' and 'gay'. He wanted to cry. It had been less than twenty-four hours and apparently the whole school had discovered what had happened. He frantically began rubbing at the words trying to remove all evidence that they existed in the first place. Logan was fighting back the tears but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as passerby's shouted insults at the innocent boy.

The bell rang signaling the start of the first lesson and Logan hadn't even managed to wipe down half of his locker. He sighed, and walked towards his first lesson until Jack and his grunts ambushed him. Two of them took hold of Logan's arms while Jack began punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Logan gagged and was soon coughing up blood. Jack then directed his punches to Logan's face and he eventually passed out from the pain. The bullies disappeared as soon as the genius blacked out.

Logan woke up lying on a white-sheeted bed. He scanned the room. He didn't recognize it. He began to panic. He didn't know where he was; he tried to move but winched in pain. It was like the occurrence of the pain summoned a doctor.

"Logan Mitchell?" Logan nodded. "I'm doctor Oscar, you were admitted by your school when a teacher found you passed out in the corridor. We've given you a check over while you were passed out and there's no long-term damage. Just a bit of internal bruising. I've phoned your parents and they'll be here soon. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Logan shook his head. The male doctor smiled and left once again.

Logan's parent's finally arrived half an hour later. Logan's mom was in hysterics, worrying about her poor baby boy. There was an angry look in his father's eyes.

"Oh Logan. Thank god you're okay!" She ran over to the bedside and began stroking his figure assessing his injuries.

"What the fuck happened?" asked his dad. His mother shot him daggers. "What? If he wasn't such a fucking pussy then he wouldn't have been beaten up."

"Will you shut up? He's been attacked. It doesn't matter why it happened. All that matters is that he's okay." His father scoffed at this.

"No Joanna I won't drop this! I want to know why some little punk beat the shit out of our pathetic excuse for a son." If anyone had been listening in on their conversation, they would have been appalled at how Mr. Mitchell was talking to his son. But Logan had grown up with it. He knew that he wasn't the ideal son that his dad wanted. Yeah it had originally upset him, he was hurt he didn't have a father who was proud of him, but he learnt to accept it and besides his mother loved him enough to make up for it. Logan sighed; he knew how his father would react when he found out the truth. He took a deep breath and relayed the last twenty-four hours to his parents.

"You're a fucking fag? My son? A fucking homo! Just when I couldn't be anymore ashamed of you." And he turned and left the injured boy, tears streaming down the faces of Logan and his mother. She pulled Logan into a gentle yet strong embrace and they both used each other's clothes to dry their tears.

Logan was released from hospital the next day and his mother never left his bedside once. They drove back to their house in silence. Mr. Mitchell's car wasn't there when they pulled up onto the drive. Logan followed his mother into the house and disappeared up to his room. His door was ajar. This was strange as Logan always ensured he closed it. He pushed the door open fully and was taken back at what he was witnessing. His room had been trashed. His bed had been stripped down, all his drawers had been pulled from the runners, but what annoyed him the most was that his laptop, television, Xbox, stereo, all his electronics were gone. He fell down to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Kendall was taken aback. He pulled the smaller boy into an even tighter embrace. He didn't know what to say.<p>

"S-s-so my mum immediately filled for custody and we moved to Minnesota to start our lives afresh."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was an old life. I wanted to leave it behind." Kendall placed his lips against Logan's temple. "Please don't." Kendall retreated.

"You shouldn't let that stop you from being happy Logan." Logan opened his mouth to respond but Kendall didn't give him a chance. "I know you're happy when we're together. I can see it in your eyes. Your dad's a dick! Besides you grew up in Texas, they're not exactly known for loving the gays." Kendall smiled, hoping to get Logan to smile too, but he didn't.

"But I can't put my mom through that all again."

"But it's not going to be like that."

"How do you know? Everything Gustavo said…"

"He's just worried about the sake of the band. Logan look." He grabbed Logan's chin turning his head into the direction of his own. He wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "I really care about you, and as long as I live I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Logan made an attempt to move his head but Kendall stopped him. "And I know you feel the same about me Logan. So what if it gets out to the world and everyone knows. We're in LA now; it's a lot more open here. People will accept it. Besides, have you seen the amount of Kogan fan fics there are out there?" This managed to make Logan chuckle slightly. "Just come home. We'll take things slow. I'll protect you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Logan smiled and connected his lips with Kendall's. Logan felt Kendall's warmth surge throughout his entire body, giving him a surge of energy.

The boys had been talking for hours and the sun was beginning to set once again. Kendall took hold of Logan's hand and they threaded their fingers between each other's and silently sat watching the sunset. Kendall was happy that he had found Logan safe and sound and that they were finally going to give the idea of them being a couple, a go. Logan was happy that he had found someone who he believed would never leave him, and would do anything for him. Logan nestled his head into Kendall's chest and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kendall smiled and stood up cradling the smaller boy in his arms and began walking back to the main road where he'd phone for a taxi to take them both home.

* * *

><p><em>So this is a long chapter. And I hope you all liked it. Think there's only going to be one more bit of drama for the couple now. Feel like it's been all drama drama drama, but we'll see. ;) Don't forget to review if you liked it. :) Thanks guys 3<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Bit of a filler chapter involving some sexy times. Don't forget to review and definitely enjoy :D_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Logan woke up as soon Kendall tried to manoeuvre him into the taxi. He grunted and shuffled in as Kendall followed, closing the door behind them.

"The Palm Woods please." The driver nodded and propelled the car forward. Logan nestled into Kendall's side once again, intertwining his fingers with the blonde's. It wasn't long until he was drifting back into the land of dreams again.

The car pulled into the car park and came to a complete stop in front of the entrance. Kendall stroked the cheek of the sleeping boy and whispered gently to him.

"Logan, we're home." He groaned, yawned and stretched as he followed Kendall out of the cab. Kendall leant in through the open window and paid the driver while Logan waited quietly, shivering as the wind streamed past his damp clothes. Kendall turned around and draped his arm around the smaller boy and ushered him inside.

They pushed the apartment door open and James and Carlos greeted the boys with a thousand questions. Logan tried to hide himself in Kendall's chest. Kendall shot both boys a 'not now' look and then directed the sleepy boy towards his bedroom, leaving the two other band mates alone with dire questions burning holes in their throats.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Logan immediately peeled off his layer of clothes tossing them to the floor. All besides Kendall's shirt which he neatly folded and placed on the foot of the bed. Logan then slumped onto the bed; Kendall's, not his own. Kendall smiled at this. Kendall followed the smart boy's actions and soon crawled into bed with him. Logan grabbed hold of Kendall's hand and drew it over his body, locking their fingers together over Logan's stomach. Logan could feel Kendall's smile branding his back. The blonde then proceeded to place soft, delicate kisses over the skin of Logan's back.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Logan whispered. Kendall shushed him.

"Hey, now we're even right?" and this managed to get a slight chuckle out of him.

"We are no way near even. You scared me a hell of a lot more then I scared you." as Logan said this he turned around so his and Kendall's noses were millimeters from touching. Logan immediately got lost in Kendall's bright green eyes, even in the darkness. He edged closer and Kendall saw this as Logan's attempt at asking Kendall to wrap his arms around him. Logan shimmied his head onto Kendall's chest and a couple of minutes later his breathing changed indicating he was once again asleep. Kendall reached over to the bedside cabinet, where he had previously placed his phone. He swiped his index finger across the bar at the bottom unlocking it. He opened his messages and began typing a reply.

'Hey, that's great that you're coming back. I can't wait to see you, but I won't be able to do tomorrow morning. Maybe the evening?' he then locked his phone and replaced it from where he had retrieved it from. He then placed his hand back on Logan's back and gently rubbed it causing the boy to smile in his sleep. Kendall closed his eyes, happy that he had his boy back. No longer afraid of sleeping in case he had his nightmares again.

* * *

><p>Logan slowly returned to consciousness. For a split second he forgot where he was. Then he felt those muscly arms around his stomach. It all came flooding back and he smiled. He snuggled back into the embrace and that must have woken Kendall up.<p>

"No." he grunted without even opening his eyes.

"What?"

"We're not waking up yet."

"Major case of deja vu." Logan joked before flipping over so he was facing the other boy. "Well, if you don't wanna wake up then you won't want this then." Kendall's right eye snapped open.

"Want what?" Logan smiled and moved his lips closer to Kendall's and smashed them together. Kendall didn't waste anytime; he was kissing the boy back with so much passion. Logan pushed him into his back and climbed on top of him. Their kiss soon turned heated and Kendall's hands were exploring every inch of Logan's body. He had never been gladder Logan only wore underwear to bed last night. Kendall could feel the increase of pressure in his own boxers as his dick grew beneath Logan. Logan could feel it too and soon began to grind against it, driving Kendall crazy. Kendall's hands slipped down to the waistband and began slipping them over Logan's perfectly chiselled ass. Logan rose from sitting on Kendall and slipped his legs through the holes, freeing himself from their hold. Kendall quickly removed his own before Logan could reposition himself back on top of him. Logan swooped down and planted another kiss on Kendall's wet lips. Kendall began thrusting his hips slowly so his dick was running against Logan's crack. Kendall felt Logan moan into the kiss as his dick teased the genius.

"Fuck!" Kendall smirked and Logan took Kendall's bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down softly. He climbed off of Kendall and the blonde was slightly confused at what was happening, but soon Logan had straddled his other leg over Kendall, but now facing the opposite direction. He shuffled carefully backwards until his, now rock hard, cock was dangling over Kendall's face. It didn't take him long to take the full length into his mouth. Logan moaned, getting lost in the pleasure, but he had a job to do. He began to slowly kiss down the blonde's stomach, over his pelvis until his cock ran parallel with his face. Kendall's hand quickly grabbed hold of his meat and began to lightly slap it against Logan's face. "You fucker." and Kendall's laughs were soon replaced by hot moans, as Logan took the entire piece into his mouth, not worrying about the presence of his teeth. Logan quickly pulled his mouth off to peek back at Kendall; he was lying with his mouth open, lost in the pleasure. Logan carefully positioned his dick over Kendall's mouth and thrust into it causing Kendall to gag softly and then resumed sucking.

They continued to suck each other off for another five minutes until Kendall was practically begging to fuck the brunette. Logan repositioned himself so he was facing the blonde again, still straddling him. He lowered his head for another passionate kiss and then began rummaging in the drawer of the bedside cabinet. He extracted a small purple bottle and resumed the kiss. Kendall sat up, ready to lower the boy onto his back but Logan shook his head and pushed him back down.

"I'm gonna stay on top." Kendall's eyes widened and he was soon attacking the brunette with hundreds of kisses, running his hands all over his back and scratching him with the pathetic excuse he had for nails. As he ran his nails over Logan's body for a second time, he managed to catch some loose skin, causing the brunette a lot of pain, Logan whimpered as he bit down quite hard on Kendall's lip.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but you hurt me first."

"Well you just turned me on so much. The thought of you riding me." lust took over the boy again and he shoved the bottle of lube into the other's hand. Logan squeezed some of the cool liquid onto his fingers and played with it quickly to warm it up before he moved his fingers to his hole and began slipping fingers in and out to prepare himself. Once he deemed himself ready, he ran his lubed hand over Kendall's dick to get rid of the excess. He then aligned the tip of Kendall's cock to his pink hole and began to sit down. He whimpered slightly as the head entered fully but the pain wasn't as bad as the first time. Kendall was about half way in when Logan sat fully down, causing Kendall to go insane. Logan felt tight around him, but he was so warm, and he felt they fitted together perfectly. Kendall had to bite down on his own lip to stop him from cumming right there and then.

Logan quickly adjusted to the unnatural visitor inside him and was soon bouncing up and down, allowing Kendall's dick to exit about ninety percent before thrusting all the way back in. After about six thrusts, Logan felt that warm fired sensation, indicating Kendall had touched his prostate. Logan placed all his weight into Kendall trying to get Kendall's dick to press deeper into him. He then began to move his ass backwards and forwards, feeling the pink head brushing gently against the thing causing this wonderful sensation. Kendall couldn't last any longer. Not only was the feeling so amazing, but the image of Logan writhing around on top of him, with his dick inside him, and the facial expressions he was making drove him over the edge. He quickly grabbed Logan's member and began pumping furiously attempting to make the other boy catch up with him, and luckily he succeeded, because as he felt the relief of him exploding inside Logan, warm white liquid spirited all over Kendall's face. Kendall wiped the cum from his eye and licked his hand. He had never tasted Logan's cum before but he was going to do it more often. He looked up at the exhausted boy on top of him, he was panting heavily but had the biggest smile on his face. Kendall could feel himself softening inside Logan, but he was still semi hard. Long didn't want to disconnect from each other yet. But Kendall eventually became flaccid and came out from Logan. Logan collapsed onto the boy's chest and they kissed yet again. He then rolled over onto the bed and Kendall placed his arm around him.

"Best yet." smiled Kendall.

"Definitely."

"Quite an aim you've got there." Kendall snatched up his phone. His face soon shone bright red.

"What's up?" asked Logan.

"James just sent me a message."

"Well? What's it say?" Kendall blushed again.

"It says, 'When you two have stopped having sex, mom made us breakfast before she went to work'."

"Well you were a bit loud."

"Me? You were practically screaming." Logan now mimicked the shade of red Kendall was sporting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kendall leant over and kissed the boy lightly on the lips.

"It was such a turn on." Logan hid his face in his hands and the boys continued to lay there in silence for a couple of minutes before they heaved themselves out of bed, dressed in some casual clothes and went to face the embarrassment that awaited them in the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

_So guys, this is the final chapter. I hope it lives up to the expectations that the story held for you all. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

When Logan and Kendall entered the living room, they could feel the awkwardness in the air. James and Carlos greeted the boys by standing at the breakfast bar with the smuggest grins on their faces. Kendall and Logan, both scarlet red, avoiding their glares and began to load their plates with various breakfast items that had been prepared for them. James and Carlos finally ceased when the other two band mates sat down and began to eat quietly.

"So it's time to address the big purple elephant in the room." Logan spluttered as he choked slightly on the sausage he was eating. Kendall raised one of his magnificent eyebrows in speculation.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Everything." James and Carlos shouted in perfect harmony.

"Like what was wrong with Logan, where you found him." Kendall could almost feel Logan blushing as he stood up with his now empty plate and placed it in the sink before exiting into the bathroom. James and Carlos hastened to sit down with the blonde to get all the details. Kendall filled them both in on last night's events at the view, all except about Logan's dad. That wasn't his place to say.

"What about when you got back?" Kendall was confused as to why the Latino was asking him this.

"You were here. We just went to bed."

"Oh yeah?" James raised his eyebrows in a suspicious manner which made Kendall chuckle with laughter.

"No, that was this morning. As you both heard." his cheeks undertook that familiar rose colour once more, "last night we just went to sleep. Logan got straight in my bed and we just cuddled."

"Dude, that's really...gay." Carlos joked and Kendall couldn't help but cast him a 'well duh!' look with his green eyes.

"So um...what's...um...the sex like?" James' voice seemed to trail off as he asked the question. Kendall couldn't help but bear the biggest smile.

"Why James? Curious?"

"What? No of course not...well kind of. Not for my sake of course."

"Whatever gets you off." winked Kendall. "Well it's different, of course. But that's definitely not a bad thing. He seems to know everything that I like and how to make it feel so much better." James and Carlos just stared at him, intrigued. "Obviously he knows what feels good on him, so he can do that to me. But he becomes a different guy when we're doing it. He has so much more confidence, he even takes charge. It's such a turn on." Carlos and James couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"So, you're the...bottom?" Carlos whispered the last word, as if he was ashamed of the word. Kendall shook his head.

"Logan is. But last night, he was on top, so he had all the control and it was amazing." the bathroom door clicked open and Logan appeared halting the three boys' conversation. Logan eyed them all suspiciously as they all had that familiar guilty look on their faces.

"What were you guys just talking about?" he asked.

"Not a lot. Plans for the day." Logan stared at the Latino, trying to stare him out but he held his own, keeping calm. Logan finally had no choice to believe him and walked back over to the blonde.

"I'm gonna get dressed and then do some school work." Logan was addressing his boy more than the other two. "What are you doing today?"

"Not a lot. Maybe just chill by the pool." Logan smiled and bent down and placed his lips quickly on Kendall's and then continued to return to his room. Kendall turned to look at the other boys who were grinning so widely it was impossible to tell where their mouths actually ended.

"Shut up," threatened Kendall.

"We didn't say anything. But you really like him don't you?" Kendall paused, thinking about how much happier he felt with Logan, how he had never felt this way about someone in a long time. "So we'll take your goofy grin as a yes."

"But what are you going to do about Jo?" Kendall came crashing back down to earth with a tremendous thud.

"Shit, I forgot about her."

"How can you forget she's back?"

"I don't know? Probably the same way he forgot about the goodbye kiss." Kendall just sat there motionless. Unable to move. What was he going to do? Jo had told him she was back and he still had feelings for her. But now he had Logan. And he really liked Logan. But did he like him more than Jo? This was impossible to decide right there and then.

"Guys, what am I going to do?" he was panicking now.

"Go see her, there's no harm in that."

"But what happens if all those feelings come rushing back?"

"Cross that bridge when you come to them." suggested James. Kendall nodded and practically ran into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Kendall was left alone in the apartment, hands slippery from sweat, afraid of the next couple of minutes. A gentle knocking was heard on the door. Kendall took a deep breath, stood up and wandered over to the mirror. He scanned his appearance, ran his fingers through his hair, took another deep breath and turned to the door.<p>

She was standing there, like she had never left. He long curly blonde hair hanging just below her shoulders and her big bright eyes staring right into Kendall's. He was frozen by her image. He had lost track of where he was, what was happening, even how to speak. She was just as breathe taking, as she was the first time Kendall had laid eyes on her. He sweet voice finally brought him back out of his trance.

"Hi."

"H-hi." He croaked as he raised his arms expecting a hug. She didn't hesitate to fall into his arms. The hug could have lasted for days as far as Kendall was aware. He had missed her so much. Their embrace finally ended and they returned to standing apart from each other.

"So…can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Kendall stepped aside allowing the blonde to cross the threshold into 2J. Kendall shut the door and then gestured for Jo to take a seat on the orange sofa. "So how have you been?"

"I'm good thanks." Kendall nodded. There was definitely an element of tension between them; whether it was sexual, it was undecided.

"So how come you're back?"

"Well, filming for the first movie wrapped up a could of days ago, and I got asked to come back for a couple of weeks for New Town High, and I couldn't resist coming back." She smiled.

"How long are you back for?"

"Only a couple of weeks. Shooting for the second film starts in two months, and I've got schoolwork to do. But enough about me, how about you? Your new album's out now?"

"Yeah, couple of weeks ago. But it's not all my work, Carlos, James and Logan…" as soon as the brunette's name left his lips, his love for Logan came rushing back. How could he have forgotten about him? It was like he was seeing Jo in a completely different light now. Her blonde hair suddenly resembled dry straw falling messily from her head. Her muddy eyes had nothing compared to his band member's. It was like her beauty had been sucked from her like a vacuum sucking the air from a bag. "Listen Jo, I've got something to tell you." Kendall then began to recount the events that had happened over the last couple of weeks. Starting with the album wrap party, how he kissed Logan. Moving on to his car accident and Logan declaring his love for him.

"You were in a car accident? Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"Because there was nothing you could have done, you were halfway across the world. You would only have worried."

"Yeah, but still…"

"What does it matter now? I'm fine." Jo went to protest once more but Kendall just began to talk over her. He then moved on to Camille exposing them and Logan's freak out and his story finally caught up with the present. Jo had tears in her eyes.

"So you're gay?" All Kendall could do was shrug.

"I don't know…all I know is that I really like Logan. And I've promised him I'll always be there for him. And that's not a promise I want to break." Tears began to stream down the blonde's face. "Listen Jo…" he reached out a hand for hers, she flinched and removed it instantly.

"Don't."

"Jo, we had our time. I was heartbroken when you left. And you're only back for a couple of weeks, I don't want to have to go through that again. My feelings for you won't change." He stroked her cheek. She moved forward, obviously trying to initiate a kiss. Kendall moved backwards. "No, I can't. I'm with Logan." She retreated, feeling ashamed. "Can we still be friends?" she took a while to respond, but she finally nodded.

"I'd rather have you in my life as a friend then not at all." Kendall smiled at this great news.

"So, wanna watch a movie until it's time for you to go?" Kendall asked. She agreed and they both settled down quietly to watch the film. Sitting closer then two people in their situation should have.

* * *

><p>Logan closed his text book. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't get his mind off of Kendall. No matter what he thought about, BAM! His thoughts were back on the blonde. He read over the last sentence he scribbled down on to his note pad.<p>

'Copper(II) Chloride colors a cool ethanol flame a vivid green, just like Kendall's eyes.' He smiled, took his pen and crossed out the last four words. He always knew Kendall would be the reason he failed at school. He rammed his belongings into his backpack and stood up, leaving the peaceful environment of the library.

Logan began his walk back to the apartment. He glanced at his watch, it was only two o'clock. He had only been working for an hour. That was a new record. He picked up his pace and was soon practically running back to the Palm Woods. He was so excited to see Kendall. Why, he didn't know. He had only been away from the blonde for an hour and a half. But he missed those bright green eyes.

He soon found himself rapidly repeatedly hitting the up button of the Palm Woods elevator. The metallic doors slid open giving him access and he soon found himself elevating. The doors opened once more when he arrived on the second floor and he began his route to his apartment. He rounded the corner and stopped suddenly. Kendall was standing outside the door talking to a blonde girl. He knew that girl. He crept back around the corner and watched quietly. He couldn't hear their conversation but he saw them embrace in a long hug, which was a type of hug that wasn't exchanged between friends.

Logan felt his heart sink; it felt like it was breaking clean in half. How could Kendall do this to him? He had promised him that he would always be there for him. And now that Jo was back, he was just going to toss him aside.

No. Logan was smarter than that; to jump to accusations so quickly. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and finished his retreat to the apartment. When he walked into the apartment, Kendall was sprawled out over the sofa. Logan cast him a smile and the blonde was the first to speak.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey, how was your afternoon?"

"Bit boring. Just sat and watched a film."

"Alone?" Kendall nodded. Logan felt his chest tighten. Why was Kendall lying to him? If he didn't have anything to hide, why didn't he just tell him that he had seen Jo?

"What about you? Get much work done?" he asked as he patted the sofa next to him, inviting Logan to come and sit with him. Logan shuffled cautiously over to him and sat down. Kendall wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and started placing quick kisses over his neck. Logan immediately lost his thoughts of paranoia as Kendall edged his way up to his lips and soon ran his tongue over every inch of Logan's mouth.

"I missed you." Breathed Kendall in between kisses.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Logan's paranoia kept growing. Kendall would disappear without any explanation to where he was going. And when he returned he would insist he was on his own and minutes later would be attacking Logan with kisses. Logan didn't want to believe it; he wanted to see the best in Kendall, like he always did. But he would look out of the window down onto the street and see Kendall take Jo's hand as they walked off into the distance.<p>

Logan spent the whole day pacing the apartment, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He was going to confront him. It was time Logan found out the truth. It got to six o'clock and the blonde still hadn't returned. He was growing impatient. He wanted answers now. He reached out for his phone, and just as he was about to call Kendall, he received a text message.

'Put on your best shirt and head down to the lobby. Everything else will be revealed then.' Logan didn't know what to make of it. He was angry with Kendall for lying to him, hiding something from him. But now he was asked to dress up and go to the lobby. Logan only obeyed because he wanted answers. He went to his room, stripped off his sweater vest and polo and replaced it with a black shirt. He buttoned it up and looked at himself in the mirror. He adjusted a few hairs on his head and made his way to the lobby.

Logan couldn't hear anything. Silence. There was no one around. Logan stepped into the lobby and was blown away. Fairy lights had been scattered all over the floor in a type of catwalk, leading Logan towards the front door. He followed the path made out for him and stopped at the double doors that lead to the car park. There was a green envelope taped to the glass. Logan's name was beautifully written in silver pen contrasting against the green. Logan looked around, expecting to see someone emerge from the pool, but even that was quiet. He took the envelope from the glass and opened it, reading the card that was inside.

'The limo outside will take you to where you need to be. K xx'

Logan peered out of the glass and saw the long black limo that was situated in the car park. What was the blonde doing? Logan pushed through the double doors and headed towards the car. The driver opened the passenger's door and Logan scooted in.

Logan felt like the drive lasted hours, whereas in reality probably only last half an hour. Once the car finally came to a complete stop, the passenger's door was opened from the outside and Logan edged himself out. He looked at the person holding the door and was relieved that it was the author of his note telling him to get into the car. Kendall was wearing the smartest black suit Logan had ever seen.

"Wow. You look so handsome." Kendall smiled at the brunette's compliment. He slammed the limo door shut and it drove away. Kendall held his hand out for the brunette to take and lead him over to a blanket that had been spread out.

That was when Logan recognized where he was. This is where it all happened. The place Kendall had been just before his accident. The place he, Logan, had come when he was afraid to give himself fully to Kendall.

"Kendall. What is all this?" All Kendall did was smile. He gestured for Logan to sit down before he mimicked him.

"Logan, I've got something to tell you." Logan's heart began to race. Afraid of the bad news that was obviously coming. "I haven't been completely honest with you lately. Jo's back." Logan's eyes started to water. Kendall noticing this, began to pick up the speed of his speech. "Don't worry. There's nothing going on between us. I told her all about us. And she offered to help."

"Help what?" Logan's voice was breaking.

"With this." Kendall gestured to their surroundings.

"But I don't…"

"It was here that everything started Logie. This is our place. And it was five months ago that it all happened. And even though it was a bumpy road, we finally got here and I couldn't be happier." Kendall rummaged in his back pocket for something. He extracted a small blue box. Logan was so confused. Kendall opened the box revealing a magnificent silver ring. "Don't worry, I'm not asking you to marry me…yet." He winked. "This is a promise ring. As long as you wear this, I promise to give myself to you completely. Be there for you whenever you need me. Love you with every fiber of my being. Be yours. Completely."

Logan smiled as he burst into tears.

"You fucking ass!" he said as he pushed the blonde gently.

"What?" Kendall asked, obviously confused by the brunette's actions.

"I knew Jo was back, I saw you two together. And I knew you were lying. I was so worried." Kendall took his free hand and wiped away the tears falling from Logan's eyes.

"More of a reason for you to wear this. Then there's no need to ever worry that I'll stray." Logan practically pounced on Kendall, landing on top of him. Logan was attacking Kendall with light but passionate kisses. "Shall I take that as a yes?" Kendall smirked as Logan began to calm it down.


End file.
